


Welcome To Hogwarts

by ZiaC



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hufflepuff Lee Jeno, Light Angst, M/M, Ravenclaw Mark Lee (NCT), Sexuality Crisis
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 16:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiaC/pseuds/ZiaC
Summary: Mark tente de survivre à sa dernière année à Poudlard en jonglant entre ses cours, le Quidditch, ses amis et ses sentiments pour Lee Jeno.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Mark Lee
Kudos: 4





	Welcome To Hogwarts

Le père de Lee Mark était un fervent admirateur des moldus. L’argent de poche que ses parents pouvaient lui donner finissait bien souvent dans les nouvelles technologies moldues qu’il décortiquait dans le but de les comprendre. Ses parents en avaient toujours été amusés. Ils ne furent donc pas surpris d’apprendre lors de la première année de leur fils à Poudlard que ce dernier avait commencé à lier une amitié avec une née-moldue.

Lorsqu’ils atteignirent l’adolescence, la famille Lee pensa que les deux jeunes gens commenceraient à développer des sentiments. Mais la jeunesse passa et leur amitié perdura. Ils étaient rarement vus séparer à Poudlard. Ils se voyaient souvent lors des vacances scolaires. Il fut rapidement impossible de tenir un compte de toutes les lettres échangées entre eux.

Mr Lee se maria quelques années après sa dernière année à Poudlard. Il rencontra sa femme au Ministère de la Magie. Elle venait d’une lignée très ancienne de sorciers. Ils avaient fréquenté Poudlard ensemble, dans la même maison, mais sa femme était plus jeune que lui de quelques années. De plus, elle avait préféré passer sa scolarité avec ses nombreux cousins. La meilleure amie de Mr Lee fut surprise d’apprendre la relation entre les deux mais elle l’accepta avec joie. Leur duo se transforma en trio alors que les premières années de leur vingtaine filaient déjà. La famille Lee acheta une maison dans un pavillon très côté de Londres.

À peine deux années après le mariage de Mr Lee, sa meilleure amie se maria et prit à son tour le nom de Lee. C’était aussi un sorcier d’origine coréenne, mais il avait fait ses études dans une école privée aux États-Unis. Ils s’étaient rencontrés lors d’un voyage diplomatique. Pour sa femme, il décida de rester à Londres. La maison juste à côté de Mr Lee fut mise en vente et cette nouvelle famille Lee déménagea. Le trio devint un quatuor.

C’est dans cette ambiance familiale et heureuse que Lee Mark vit le jour. L’année suivante, la meilleure amie de Mr Lee mit à son tour un enfant au monde, Lee Jeno. Mark avait à peine un an lorsque Jeno vit le jour, il n’en avait aucun souvenir mais ses parents aimaient rappeler à quel point Mark avait été fasciné par ce nouveau bébé. Lee Mark et Lee Jeno avaient grandi ensemble, avaient fréquenté la même école primaire.

La femme de Mr Lee avait été un peu surprise lorsque son mari lui avait demandé de mettre Mark dans l’école du quartier. Elle s’apprêtait plutôt à financer un professeur particulier pour son fils comme il était de coutume dans sa famille. Elle avait été un peu sceptique au début, ne connaissant pas encore très bien le monde moldu, elle avait quelques appréhensions sur l’école. Le premier jour d’école, lorsque Mark était rentré et qu’elle lui avait demandé comment s’était passé sa journée, sa seule déception ouvertement prononcée fut que Jeno ne soit pas avec lui. En réponse, Mrs Lee avait embrassé le front de son fils et avait invité Jeno à venir jouer une bonne heure avec Mark.

Dans presque tous les souvenirs que Mark pouvait conserver, Jeno était présent. Ils étaient devenus meilleurs amis comme leurs parents avant eux. Le départ de Mark, malgré toute l’excitation qu’il pouvait engendrer pour Mark, fut particulièrement difficile à vivre pour Jeno. Comme ses parents avant lui, Mark rejoignit la maison de Serdaigle. Chaque semaine, il prit le temps d’écrire une lettre à Jeno et à ses parents.

Il se fit d’autres amis aussi. Ses parents lui avaient toujours expliqué que les amis qu’il se ferait à Poudlard avaient de grande chance de faire éternellement partis de sa vie une fois qu’il serait sorti de l’école. En effet, il avait perdu contact avec la majorité de ses amis de l’école primaire. Il ne pouvait pas leur dire la vérité alors il leur avait juste expliqué qu’il partait dans un pensionnat en Écosse. Les premières semaines, ils s’étaient évertués de poser des questions à Jeno au sujet de Mark mais comme tous les enfants de cet âge, ils étaient très vite passés à autre chose.

Mark se lia donc d’amitié avec des personnes de son année mais aussi avec des hyungs. Il passa de nombreuses heures à explorer le château avec Kim Jungwoo et Jung Jaehyun, de nombreuses autres à étudier dans la salle commune de Serdaigle avec Kim Yerim et Xiao Dejun. Mark fréquenta même des Serpentard à son grand étonnement.

« Mais mon chéri, pourquoi es-tu aussi surpris d’être devenu ami avec des Serpentard ? » Mrs Lee lui avait demandé à Noël. Mark avait seulement haussé les épaules en réponse. Mrs Lee avait rigolé puis ébouriffé les cheveux du jeune garçon. Mark avait jeté un coup d’œil à Jeno qui discutait avec leurs pères. Il s’était demandé dans quelle maison Jeno pourrait finir l’année prochaine. Il espérait secrètement qu’il rejoindrait sa maison. Mais Mark savait que Jeno avait toutes les chances de finir à Gryffondor.

« Donghyuck et Jaemin iront à Poudlard aussi l’année prochaine. »

Lee Donghyuck et Na Jaemin venaient tous les deux de familles de sorciers. La mère de Donghyuck était une amie de celle de Mark. La mère de Jeno était une amie de celle de Jaemin. Avec le départ de Mark à Poudlard, Jeno s’était maintenant rapproché de Donghyuck.

« À mon avis, ces deux garçons ont toutes leurs chances de finir à Serpentard ! » Le père de Mark avait plaisanté. Et il avait eu raison. À la grande surprise de la majorité, Jeno rentra à Poufsouffle. Jeno avait souri de toutes ses dents lorsque le Choixpeau avait fait son choix. Lorsque Mark lui avait demandé pourquoi le jour suivant, Jeno lui avait simplement répondu qu’il aurait été déçu de finir dans une autre maison que celle de Poufsouffle.

Donghyuck et Jaemin se firent très vite une réputation à Poudlard. Leur réseau de connaissances s’étendit grandement. Et leurs premières frasques débutèrent alors que le troisième mois de leur scolarité venait de s’entamer.

« En cours de Potions, un produit moussant a été utilisé dans une des potions. La salle a été très vite inondée de mousse et le professeur a été obligé de nous faire évacuer. » Donghyuck était responsable de cette bêtise. Mark le savait. Sans aucune preuve, Serpentard ne perdit évidemment aucun point. Mais Donghyuck se vanta plusieurs fois auprès de Mark d’avoir pu terminer cet horrible cours plus tôt. « Hyung, vraiment le cours de Potions aujourd’hui… » Donghyuck commençait souvent.

« Hier, Jaemin a trouvé un sort pour colorer les cheveux de Donghyuck. Il voulait le tester ce matin avant de venir manger. Alors ne sois pas étonné si Donghyuck finit par arriver avec les cheveux arc-en-ciel. Donghyuck lui a dit qu’il voulait du rouge mais connaissant Jaemin, il va opter pour une autre option. » Donghyuck était en effet arrivé avec les cheveux de toutes les couleurs, un Na Jaemin content de sa farce juste derrière lui. La semaine suivante, Donghyuck avait « accidentellement » fait disparaître l’un des sourcils de Jaemin.

Les semaines étaient toujours plus ou moins mouvementées à Poudlard. Donghyuck et Jaemin ne s’arrêtaient jamais, trouvant toujours de nouveaux moyens pour faire preuve d’ingéniosité. Chaque semaine, les Gryffondor perdaient un nombre impressionnant de points à cause de leur stupide de bravoure. Et les Serdaigle passaient de nombreuses heures à débattre, à étaler leurs connaissances faisant parfois naître des sentiments compétitifs entre eux et de l’agacement chez les professeurs.

Huang Renjun, un élève de la promotion de Jeno et un Serdaigle, était un exemple même de cette compétition. Mark ne pouvait même plus compter le nombre de fois où il était entré dans la salle commune alors que Kim Dongyoung et Renjun s’exprimaient une nouvelle fois sur l’importance de telle guerre pour la mise en place d’une diplomatie entre les sorciers et les moldus par rapport à celle que l’autre défendait. Une fois, trop emportés dans leurs débats, ils avaient fini par faire une nuit blanche.

Mark, Renjun, Jeno, Donghyuck et Jaemin commencèrent à former un groupe très rapidement. Mark aimait toujours passer du temps avec ses hyungs, particulièrement Johnny, Jaehyun et Jungwoo. Mais le groupe d’amis qu’il formait avec les quatre autres était tellement atypique entre ce Serdaigle, ces deux Serpentard et ce Poufsouffle, que Mark se vit très vite passer la moitié de son temps avec eux. Il reprit aisément une place importante dans la vie de Jeno.

Deux années plus tard, leur groupe évolua de nouveau lorsque Chenle et Jisung arrivèrent à Poudlard. Chenle intégra à son tour Serpentard et Jisung rejoignit Poufsouffle.

Aujourd’hui, Mark était en septième année ; Renjun, Jeno, Donghyuck et Jaemin en sixième année ; Chenle et Jisung en quatrième année. Et au milieu de tout ce désastre que leur groupe était, Mark tomba amoureux de Jeno. Peut-être que son père n’était pas tombé amoureux de Mrs Lee quand ils étaient jeunes, mais Mark n’avait pas connu le même destin. Un matin, alors que Jeno était entré dans la Grande Salle, un sourire rayonnant sur le visage, Mark comprit ses sentiments.

« Jeno. » Mark chuchota alors qu’il s’installait sur la chaise à côté de son ami dans la bibliothèque de l’école. Une pile de livres était empilée sur la table, à côté du parchemin de Jeno.

« Hyung. » Jeno répondit en relevant la tête avant de replacer correctement ses lunettes sur son nez. « Tu n’as pas un entraînement de Quidditch ? » Mark était trop occupé à jeter un coup d’œil au parchemin de Jeno pour faire attention à sa question.

« Je n’arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment tu as réussi à obtenir un Optimal à l’épreuve de l’histoire de la magie l’année dernière. Sérieusement ? Cette matière est horrible. »

« Hyung, tout le monde ne peut pas avoir un magnifique Désolant à cette épreuve. Le sujet était facile de toute façon, je te l’ai déjà dit. » Jeno se moqua. Mark avait raté très peu d’épreuves à la fin de sa cinquième année mais la mention « Désolant » le narguait toujours autant sur son bulletin. À ce niveau-là, il se demandait même pourquoi il avait pris la peine de se présenter à l’épreuve.

« Tes parents ont raison, tu vas vraiment finir par devenir historien. Je verrai bientôt ton nom dans les rayons de Fleury et Bott. »

« Ne sois pas stupide, c’est Jisung l’écrivain dans le groupe. Certainement pas moi. Et je te rappelle que j’ai eu un Optimal en botanique aussi. C’est tout ce qui m’importait vraiment. »

« Cliché. Un Poufsouffle qui aime les plantes. Je m’attendais à plus original de ta part, Lee Jeno. »

« Tu me dis ça comme tu ne m’avais pas incité à continuer dans cette voie-là. » Jeno lui rappela. « C’est toi qui m’as offert l’encyclopédie de la flore magique lors de ma première année. Et, c’est toujours toi qui, quelques semaines plus tard m’a acheté ma première plante ! Mon côté de ma chambre en est rempli maintenant. D’ailleurs, ne m’en achète pas cette année, s’il-te-plaît, mes camarades de chambre n’en peuvent plus. »

Mark fit la moue. S’il n’y avait que lui, il n’offrirait pas seulement des plantes à Jeno le jour de son anniversaire mais à chaque fois qu’il en trouvait une jolie, intéressante ou même rare. Les yeux brillants de Jeno lorsqu’il lui tendait une nouvelle espèce avait le don d’égayer sa journée.

Mark avait toujours aimé faire des cadeaux, il adorait voir la réaction des gens. Et il était particulièrement fier de lui lorsque la personne ne pouvait cesser de parler du cadeau que Mark avait pu lui offrir. Encore plus quand cette personne était Lee Jeno.

Pour l’encyclopédie, Mark avait vu plusieurs fois Jeno consulter cet ouvrage à la bibliothèque au cours de ses deux premières années. Il était assez ancien et rare à trouver. Mark avait presque supplié ses parents pour qu’ils fassent toutes les librairies, tous les antiquaires de Londres pour qu’ils puissent acheter le livre. Finalement, une nouvelle réédition avait été publié cette même année, et Mark l’avait acheté sur le champ pour l’offrir à l’anniversaire de Jeno. Depuis, il savait que l’ouvrage n’avait pas quitté sa table de chevet.

« Hyung, ton entraînement alors ? »

Mark agrippa la manche de Jeno pour jouer avec. 

« Annulé. La météo est catastrophique. »

Jeno jeta un coup d’œil à l’extérieur. Les branches des arbres bougeaient violemment à cause du vent et la pluie ne semblait pas vouloir s’arrêter de sitôt. Quelques éclairs éclatés un peu plus loin. Ils ne tarderaient pas à atteindre Poudlard.

« C’est ridicule. Si jamais un temps pareil arrivé pour un match, les équipes joueraient quand même. Et le stade serait toujours aussi rempli. » Jeno ne put s’empêcher de remarquer. « L’équipe de Poufsouffle s’est déjà entraînée dans de pires conditions. Et ton équipe aussi d’ailleurs. »

Et il avait raison. Mais Mark avait reçu l’ordre d’annuler l’entrainement malgré tout. Honnêtement, il ne comprenait pas non plus. Il avait en effet déjà eu des entraînements des soirs bien plus épouvantables que celui-ci. Il en était toutefois soulagé. Il était capitaine cette année et il avait encore dû mal à prendre pleinement possession de son rôle même si Renjun lui avait secrètement avoué que ses conseils étaient souvent très judicieux et que l’équipe n’hésiterait pas à se reposer sur lui en cas d’inquiétudes.

« Tu pourras assister à celui du mois prochain ? Tu seras dans le public de Serdaigle, n’est-ce pas ? »

« Tu me demandes de soutenir Serdaigle alors que Poufsouffle joue contre vous. C’est digne d’une trahison pour ma maison ça, hyung. » Jeno plaisanta.

« Non… Juste cette fois alors ? Tu n’étais pas là l’année dernière. »

« J’étais là ! »

« Mais tu étais sur le terrain. Tu jouais contre moi. Ce n’est pas pareil. Et les autres matchs, tu les as passés dans les gradins de Serpentard avec Jaemin. »

Jeno avait été gardien pour son équipe lors de sa cinquième année. Ce n’était pas vraiment un choix de sa part, juste un concours de circonstances. Le capitaine de Poufsouffle avait été si désespéré de trouver un nouveau gardien que Jeno n’avait pas réussi à lui dire non. Ce n’est pas qu’il n’y avait pas d’autres prétendants pour cette place mais le capitaine ne les trouvait juste pas aussi doués que Jeno. Il l’avait vu s’entraîner avec Mark quelques jours auparavant. Il avait eu le temps de l’observer et il lui était tombé dessus au petit-déjeuner. Mark se souvenait encore de la main que Jeno avait posé sur sa cuisse pour qu’il puisse le rassurer alors que le capitaine de Poufsouffle l’implorait presque de rejoindre son équipe. Mark avait pris sa main dans la sienne et l’avait caressé de son pouce. Il était prêt à intervenir lorsque Jeno avait dit qu’il tenterait l’entraînement avec eux le soir-même.

« Hyung veut que je le soutienne tant que ça ? » Jeno le taquina. Mark sentit ses oreilles rougirent. Il tenta une réponse mais bégaya. Jeno continuait de le regarder en souriant. Mark poussa un soupir et plongea sa tête dans ses bras. Le bout de ses doigts touchait toujours le pull de Jeno. Ces derniers temps, Mark avait besoin d’être en contact avec Jeno. C’était sa dernière année à Poudlard avec Jeno, Mark n’avait plus envie d’être aussi subtil dans ses attentions et ses intentions.

« Oui ? »

« Alors je serai dans les gradins de Serdaigle. Pour hyung. Ne t’attends pas à ce que les autres te soutiennent par contre. Jisung joue au prochain match. Il a été sélectionné en tant que gardien. »

Mark avait presque oublié que Jisung était arrivé dans la Grande Salle il y a une semaine, un grand sourire sur les lèvres pour leur annoncer qu’il avait été sélectionné comme nouveau gardien de l’équipe de Poufsouffle. Il serait plus logique que Jeno reste donc dans les gradins de Poufsouffle après tout. Mais Jeno avait déjà promis, Mark ne voulait pas lui donner une chance de revenir dessus. Égoïstement, il voulait que Jeno le soutienne lui.

« Jaemin a déjà préparé une banderole pour lui. Tu as perdu un supporter, c’est sûr. » Jeno continua. « Mais je pense que Donghyuck ne lésinera pas pour te complimenter encore cette année. Il prend son rôle de commentateur très au sérieux. Chenle se contentera de crier vos deux noms. »

Donghyuck commentait les matchs depuis sa quatrième année. Donghyuck et un microphone devant la bouche, le monde lui appartenait. Personne ne pouvait plus l’arrêter. Même pas les professeurs. Généralement, il prenait le parti de Serpentard, évidemment. Mais l’année dernière, Donghyuck avait bien fait comprendre que Mark était le meilleur attrapeur de tout Poudlard depuis le départ de Jung Jaehyun et qu’il allait faire mordre la poussière à Serpentard. Ses mots avaient été bien plus virulents sur le moment. Serdaigle avait gagné cette année-là, après plus de dix ans à arriver en troisième position chaque année. Pousouffle s’était retrouvé deuxième. Jeno avait fait un brillant travail en tant que gardien mais ses efforts n’avaient pas suffi à faire gagner son équipe. Après tout, Mark avait réussi à attraper le vif d’or à chaque match.

« Ah sérieusement… Je lui ai déjà dit d’arrêter l’année dernière. Il ne va pas m’écouter encore. Il en a fait beaucoup trop l’année dernière. Les autres Serdaigles ont passé des semaines à me taquiner après chaque match. Renjun était le pire. »

« Renjun est toujours le pire. »

Mark hocha la tête. Ses doigts vinrent se glisser sur la peau de Jeno. La peau était douce et un peu froide. Jeno ne fit aucun mouvement pour retirer son bras alors Mark continua d’y passer ses doigts. Jeno reprit son travail voyant que Mark n’ajoutait rien. Ce dernier allongea sa tête sur son bras étendu, prêt à s’endormir. Il avait certainement une tonne de devoirs qu’il pourrait avancer mais il n’avait aucune motivation pour l’instant. De toute façon, il était incapable de travailler à la bibliothèque. Les bruits de pages qui se tournaient, des pas contre le parquet et les gouttes contre les vitres créaient une ambiance plus à même de l’emporter dans les bras de Morphée que de le motiver à travailler.

« Jeno-oppa » Une voix fluette fit soudainement et un peu trop fortement pour un lieu comme la bibliothèque. Mark releva la tête pour identifier la nouvelle arrivante. Une adolescente se tenait bien droite à côté de Jeno, un joli sourire sur les lèvres. Elle ignora totalement la présence de Mark.

Il ne l’avait jamais vu jusqu’à présent. Elle portait les couleurs de Poufsouffle mais il était certain qu’elle n’était pas de l’année Jeno. Peut-être était-elle en cinquième année ? Elle n’avait pas l’air plus jeune que cela. Mark ne pouvait s’empêcher de remarquer les yeux doux qu’elle faisait à Jeno. Ce dernier avait l’air tout à fait indifférent à son affection. Il se contenta juste de lui sourire, ce sourire qu’il donnait à n’importe qui.

« Oppa, tu avais promis de m’aider pour mon devoir en histoire de la magie. »

Elle ne jeta toujours pas un regard à Mark. Elle s’assit sur la chaise libre à côté de Jeno et commença à sortir ses affaires. Mark s’agaça rapidement de son comportement. Il était son aîné, elle pourrait au moins reconnaître sa présence. Il resta quelques minutes avec eux, alors que Jeno lui expliquait quelques bases en botanique. Mark devina très vite que la jeune fille faisait semblant d’avoir des difficultés. C’était impossible d’arriver à son niveau d’études sans avoir des connaissances aussi simples. Il s’ennuya très vite de l’échange sous ses yeux. Il écarta sa main de celle de Jeno, prêt à partir pour les laisser seuls. Mais Jeno l’agrippa de nouveau, ses yeux papillonnant de surprise face à la brusquerie de Mark.

« Hyung ? »

« J’ai oublié que Yerim et Dejun m’attendaient dans la salle commune. »

C’était totalement faux. Il n’avait pas croisé Yerim ou Dejun depuis qu’il avait appris que l’entraînement avait été annulé. Cette jeune fille le faisait se sentir de trop, et peu importe les gestes que Jeno pourraient avoir envers lui, son agacement n’arrivait pas à s’éteindre. À sa place, Donghyuck ou Renjun auraient fait signifier leur présence. Mark enviait parfois leur culot. Mais il n’avait pas envie de rester plus longtemps aux côtés d’une personne avec un tel manque de savoir-vivre. Mark sourit tout de même à Jeno avant de tapoter son épaule.

« On se voit plus tard. »

« Ok, hyung. À plus tard. » Jeno répondit.

Mark prit ses affaires et partit. Il se décida très vite à effectivement rejoindre la salle commune de sa maison, préférant ne pas traîner trop longtemps dans les couloirs. Il savait que plonger dans leurs pensées, de nombreux élèves s’étaient perdus dans l’immensité des couloirs de Poudlard. Avec les escaliers qui n’en faisaient qu’à leurs têtes, un élève pouvait très vite se retrouver dans l’aile opposé qu’il souhaitait rejoindre. Les tableaux n’étaient pas d’une grande pour retrouver son chemin. Certains s’amusaient même de la détresse des élèves pour les perdre encore plus dans ce dédale de couloirs. Les fantômes n’étaient parfois pas d’une meilleure aide, Mark l’avait appris à ses dépends lors de sa première année à Poudlard. Heureusement, ses explorations avec ses hyungs lui avaient vite permis de prendre ses marques. Johnny lui avait appris tous les petits raccourcis qu’il lui permettrait de rejoindre le plus rapidement une salle de classe en cas de possible retard.

Mark rencontra peu d’élèves jusqu’à sa salle commune. La plupart était à la bibliothèque comme Jeno et les autres avaient rejoint leur salle commune respective dans l’attente du repas du soir. Lorsqu’il arriva à destination, un élève de première année était assis par terre, attendant qu’un autre vienne répondre à l’énigme après avoir échoué à y répondre. 

« L’énigme était trop dure ? »

L’élève acquiesça. Mark n’avait jamais échoué à aucune des énigmes. Il les trouvait toujours simples et mêmes parfois ridicules. Il se souvenait qu’une fois Renjun avait donné la mauvaise réponse et qu’il avait presque supplié Mark de ne pas le raconter à Donghyuck pour qu’il ne le taquine pas à ce sujet.

« Donghyuck pense déjà que tu es un idiot, tu sais. » Mark avait simplement répondu après avoir donné la bonne réponse. Ils étaient entrés tous les deux dans la salle commune et ils s’étaient installés sur deux fauteuils libres au coin du feu. Mark avait accueilli avec plaisir la source de chaleur. 

« Pas la peine de lui donner une raison d’y croire. Et il pense que tous les Serdaigle sont des idiots, pas seulement moi. »

Évidemment, Mark n’avait rien dit. Et personne ne sut que Hwang Renjun, le meilleur élève de sa promotion – et peut-être même de Poudlard - avait été battu par une simple énigme.

Encore une fois, Mark répondit avec aisance et put rentrer dans la salle commune. Le jeune garçon fila rapidement en direction de son dortoir, laissant tout de même échapper un rapide et timide remerciement. Il retrouva Renjun dans l’un des fauteuils, ses jambes reposant sur un des accoudoirs, ses pieds se balançant nonchalamment dans le vide et un gros livre sur les cuisses. Mark posa son sac aux pieds de Renjun et vint s’asseoir aux pieds du fauteuil. Mark rejeta sa tête en arrière sur le fauteuil et un peu contre le ventre de Renjun. Il leva les yeux vers lui. Le regard de Renjun ne quittait pas encore son livre. Il finit de lire la page, la tourna, mit le marque-page dans le livre et le referma. 

« Tu n’avais pas un entraînement ? »

« Annulé. »

Un sourire en coin apparut sur les lèvres de Renjun.

« Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ? »

« La météo ? » Mark n’était soudainement plus très sûr de lui. Renjun savait quelque chose. « J’ai reçu un hibou du professeur Flitwick à ce sujet, en fin d’après-midi. » Renjun ricana en réponse. S’il n’avait pas fini à Serdaigle, il aurait mérité sa place à Serpentard.

« Ah Mark-hyung… Tu t’es déjà entraîné dans des conditions beaucoup plus critiques que celles d’aujourd’hui. Je n’arrive pas à croire que tu sois tombé dans le panneau aussi facilement. Tu veux un indice ? »

« Crache le morceau plutôt. »

« Si je te dis Jisung, c’est suffisant ou tu as encore besoin d’un indice ? »

« Renjun » Mark grogna.

« Oh hyung, tu n’es pas drôle vraiment. Un deuxième indice ? » Il n’attendit pas que Mark réponde pour continuer. « Et si je rajoute Quidditch et Chenle ? Non toujours pas ? Rah sérieusement hyung ! » Renjun passa son bras autour du cou de Mark pour le rapprocher de lui alors qu’il se penchait vers son oreille. « Disons que Chenle a réussi à convaincre le professeur Chourave que l’équipe de Poufsouffle aurait besoin de s’entraîner ce soir, surtout maintenant que Jisung a intégré l’équipe. Et tu sais comment Jisung est le préféré de Chourave. Elle a été facile à convaincre. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

Renjun se réinstalla plus confortablement contre son fauteuil. Mark se tourna vers lui, lui faisant entièrement face et toujours assis par terre.

« Pour avoir le plaisir de voir l’équipe de Poufsouffle gagner contre les Serdaigle évidemment ! Tu penses vraiment que Chenle s’est remis de sa défaite de l’année dernière ? Alors que son père avait offert à l’équipe entière de nouveaux balais ? Il a entraîné Jisung tout l’été pour qu’il puisse intégrer l’équipe cette année. »

« Cela sonne comme si Poufsouffle allait assurément gagner contre nous. »

« L’année dernière, l’équipe de Serdaigle était composée de beaucoup de septième année. Tu as beau être le capitaine et avoir un excellent niveau, les nouveaux sont encore inexpérimentés par rapport à ce qui les attendent dimanche prochain. Alors que l’équipe de Poufsouffle ne compte que Jisung comme nouveau arrivant. Et je peux t’assurer que vu l’entraînement que Chenle lui a fourni pendant les vacances, il n’est pas loin d’atteindre le niveau de Jeno. »

« Ok donc admettons Poufsouffle gagne contre Serdaigle. Ce n’est pas dit que Serpentard, derrière ça, arrive à battre Poufsouffle. » Mark lâcha. Il avait beau être un Serdaigle, il ne comprenait toujours pas la logique de Chenle. Après tout, les Serpentard avaient des manières bien douteuses de raisonner. 

« Hyung, hyung, hyung. » Renjun chantonna. « C’est bien d’être proche de ses amis mais encore mieux de ses ennemis. Et Jisung sera l’ennemi de Chenle sur un terrain de Quidditch. C’est lui qui l’a entraîné alors il connaît toutes ses faiblesses. Même si Poufsouffle attrape le vif d’or, si Serpentard réussit à gagner en marquant encore plus de points, la partie est gagnée pour eux. Puis, Chenle est l’attrapeur de Serpentard à partir de cette année. Tu crois vraiment qu’il doute de ses capacités ? À mon avis, c’est son égo qui remplit sa grosse tête. » 

Mark souffla bruyamment. Il étendit ses jambes devant lui.

« Les Serpentard sont des malins et des manipulateurs. Tu as tendance à l’oublier hyung. » Renjun poussa un soupir exagéré. « Regarde-nous, pauvres Serdaigle que nous sommes. On a fini par en accepter trois dans notre vie. » Il rajouta, son ton devenant de plus en plus dramatique. Mark était toujours amusé quand il jouait la comédie ainsi. Ce matin encore, il était à la table des Serpentard, collé à Donghyuck qui tentait vainement de prendre son petit-déjeuner. « Ma pauvre arrière-grand-mère a dû me maudire de sa tombe, moi et ma future descendance. »

« Tu as toutes les qualités requises pour rejoindre Serpentard. » Mark lui fit remarquer. « Et même les défauts. » Mark pensa à tous les points communs que Renjun partageait avec Donghyuck, Jaemin et Chenle.

« Merci hyung. Mais ça, elle n’a vraiment pas besoin de le savoir. Il n’y avait que Gryffondor qui comptait pour elle. Il paraît qu’elle a refusé de venir au mariage de mes parents parce que ma mère avait accepté d’épouser un Serdaigle. Son côté dramatique était vraiment exceptionnel. Elle s’est finalement pointée au mariage, à la dernière minute et sans prévenir personne, portant fièrement une tenue aux couleurs de son ancienne maison. »

« Je comprends mieux d’où viens ton côté dramatique. »

Renjun ne releva pas.

« Qu’est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Pour le match ? »

« Rien de spécial à vrai dire. Aucun intérêt de surcharger l’équipe avec une pression aussi inutile. Il faut juste que je m’assure que Chenle ne fasse pas ce coup toutes les semaines. Et il va aussi falloir qu’on travaille sur la cohésion de l’équipe pour essayer de les battre sur ce point-là. Je dois aussi mettre en place de nouvelles stratégies. Je connais leurs points faibles aussi. Et la présence de Jisung n’y changera pas grand-chose. Tu as dit toi-même qu’il n’était pas aussi bon que Jeno. Et j’ai gagné contre Jeno l’année dernière. J’en reviens pas que Jeno ne m’ait rien dit quand je lui ai dit que l’entraînement avait été annulé. Il devait bien le savoir ! »

« Je ne pense pas. Son intérêt pour l’équipe de Poufsouffle s’est arrêté lors de son dernier match l’année dernière. » Renjun rigola. « Ne te laisse pas abattre, hyung. J’étais vraiment à deux doigts de rejoindre l’équipe quand j’ai entendu Chenle parler à Chourave. Histoire de lui faire mordre la poussière moi-même. »

« Tu es mauvais sur un balais. Je n’en reviens pas que Chenle me fasse ça. » Mark ne put s’empêcher de rajouter. Il savait que son ami avait une fierté, et qu’il était compétiteur. Mais il n’avait jamais pensé que Chenle accorderait autant d’attention et d’énergie au Quidditch. « Le match contre Poufsouffle n’est pas avant le mois prochain ! 

Mark se releva, Renjun aussi.

« Attends ?! » Renjun s’exclama alors que Mark se penchait pour récupérer son sac. Il le regarda surpris. « Tu étais avec Jeno tout à l’heure ? Il n’était pas avec cette horrible Poufsouffle qui n’arrête pas de le coller tout le temps ? Il devait l’aider dans ses devoirs, soi-disant qu’elle a des difficultés en histoire de la magie. Qui n’a pas des problèmes dans cette matière de toute façon ? »

« L’horrible Poufsouffle ? »

Mark se demanda si Renjun parlait de la jeune fille qu’il avait eu le déplaisir de rencontrer plus tôt.

« Ouais… J’étais avec Jeno tout à l’heure et elle m’a littéralement éjecté pour pouvoir attraper son bras. Elle n’arrête pas de le suivre partout ces derniers jours. Si elle continue comme ça, Jaemin va s’occuper d’elle. Il en peut déjà plus. »

« Je pense savoir de qui tu parles. Elle ne m’a même pas salué quand elle est arrivée. »

« Tu m’étonnes. Elle a le béguin pour Jeno. Elle ne voit que lui. Une véritable malpolie. »

L’affirmation de Renjun n’étonna pas Mark. Alors que jusqu’à sa cinquième année, Jeno avait passé une scolarité plutôt discrète, lorsqu’il avait rejoint l’équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle, il était devenu très populaire auprès de la gente féminine. Durant les deux premiers mois, Jeno recevait des lettres d’amour presque deux fois par semaine. Il prenait toujours bien soin de les ranger dans son sac. Mark n’avait aucune idée s’il avait pris le temps de toutes les lire. Jeno et lui ne prenaient jamais le temps de parler de ça.

Ce qui est sûr, c’est que Jeno n’avait jamais pris la peine d’y répondre ou alors toujours par une réponse négative. Mark ne l’avait jamais connu avec quelqu’un. Il n’avait jamais semblé prêter une attention particulière à quelqu’un à Poudlard. Mark n’était pas sûr que son cœur l’aurait vraiment supporté.

« Et Jeno ? » Mark ne put s’empêcher de demander.

Si cette jeune fille était toujours aux côtés de Jeno, c’est bien qu’il la tolérait un minimum. Il prenait même le temps de l’aider dans ses devoirs. Ce n’était pas la première fois que Jeno le faisait mais il avait très vite arrêté d’aider toutes ces jeunes filles qui clamaient avoir tel problème avec une discipline. Mark se souvenait encore d’avoir dû passer la journée à Pré-au-Lard avec un Jeno fortement agacé après l’une de ces sessions. Mark n’avait jamais réussi à lui faire cracher le morceau. Lorsqu’ils étaient revenus tous les deux à Poudlard, plus tard dans la journée, Jeno avait de nouveau retrouver son sourire.

« Et Jeno quoi ? »

« Qu’est-ce qu’il pense d’elle ? »

« Hyung… Jeno ne parle jamais de ça. Pas à nous en tout cas. Peut-être à Jaemin, qui sait ? »

Mark avait encore du mal à accepter l’idée que les secrets de Jeno soient maintenant rapportés à Jaemin. Il y a encore quelques années, Mark était considéré comme le meilleur ami de Jeno, pas Jaemin. Ils avaient toujours été proches mais lors de leur quatrième année, Jeno s’était distancé de Mark au profit de Jaemin. Mark l’avait laissé faire, bien trop occupé par les BUSES pour s’en rendre vraiment compte sur l’instant. La différence dans leur relation était presque imperceptible même pour leurs amis mais Mark l’avait senti. Elle lui laissait un goût amer en bouche dans ce genre de situations. Mark n’avait jamais aimé ne pas savoir ce que Jeno avait en tête. Mais Jeno était discret, peut-être que Jaemin ne connaissait même pas la moitié de ses secrets.

« C’est bientôt l’heure du repas. » Renjun constata, en jetant un coup d’œil à sa montre. Son attention se reporta de nouveau sur Mark. « Va poser tes affaires hyung, je t’attends. Yerim doit déjà être là-bas. Je crois que Dejun est dans votre dortoir. »

Mark fit un signe de tête et prit la direction de son dortoir. Dejun était allongé sur son lit, visiblement assoupi. Mark posa d’abord son sac aux pieds de son lit avant de réveiller Dejun. Il eut presque envie de rire lorsque Dejun sursauta quand Mark posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Je ne dormais pas. » Dejun protesta mais sa voix encore pleine de sommeil affirmait bien le contraire.

« Bien sûr. » Mark se moqua. « Aller viens, Renjun nous attend. » 

Ses premières années à Poudlard, Mark restait presque tout le temps à la table de sa maison pendant les repas, avec Jungwoo, Dejun et Yerim. À chaque fois qu’il allait manger à la table des Serpentard ou des Gryffondor pour rejoindre Johnny ou Jaehyun, il avait eu le droit à des regards noirs et parfois quelques remarques sifflées par ses camarades, et ceux des autres maisons. La première année du départ de Johnny, Mark avait passé le premier mois à manger avec les autres Serdaigle. Puis, un matin, Donghyuck lui avait attrapé le bras pour le forcer à venir s’asseoir avec lui et les autres à la table des Serpentard. Mark savait qu’il n’hésiterait pas à répondre de manière piquante à la première personne qui protesterait.

Même si les rivalités entre les quatre maisons avaient eu tendance à se dissiper ces dernières années grâce aux efforts des professeurs et de quelques élèves volontaires, Mark évitait encore de passer les repas du soir à une autre table. L’ambiance était différente le matin et le midi, chacun n’ayant pas les mêmes horaires. Il était donc plus facile de se glisser à la table d’une autre maison.

Généralement, Mark rejoignait la table des Poufsouffle, la maison la plus à même d’accepter les autres élèves. De toute manière, Mark étant un septième année, et les autres des sixième année, peu de personnes oserait leur faire une remarque. Mais Mark savait que leurs amitiés étaient encore mal vues par les personnes aux mentalités les plus traditionnelles. Ses amis n’en avaient rien à faire alors Mark avait aussi appris à s’en moquer. Du moins, la plupart du temps.

Le temps du repas lui permettait de passer du temps avec Dejun, Yerim, Renjun et ses autres camarades. Mark ne pouvait pas s’en plaindre. Il aimait sa maison. Ils se reconnaissaient et se soutenaient entre eux.

Tout en s’asseyant, Mark observa la table de Poufsouffle. Jeno et Jisung n’étaient pas encore là. Il se retourna vers celle de Serpentard. Chenle et Donghyuck y étaient installés face à face, riant aux éclats. Jaemin les rejoignit dans les secondes qui suivirent. Mark commença à manger avec ses camarades. Renjun et Dejun discutaient du prochain voyage qu’ils comptaient faire l’été prochain en Chine. Yerim avait le nez plongé dans un énorme bouquin. Très vite, un équipier de Mark vint s’asseoir à côté de lui et ils débutèrent une discussion.

Alors qu’il entamait son dessert, Jeno et la jeune fille de tout à l’heure entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Jisung les suivait, visiblement agacé par cette Poufsouffle qui lui piquait l’attention de son hyung. Elle s’installa à côté de Jeno. Jisung se mit en face de lui. Mark ne manqua pas la manière dont Jisung leva les yeux au ciel. Mark étouffa un rire. Elle ne ferait définitivement pas long fait aux côtés de Jeno si elle continuait de les agacer ainsi.

Mark donna un coup de coude à Renjun pour attirer son attention. Il était sur le point de protester lorsqu’il capta ce que Mark était en train de regarder. Il sourit à son tour face à la tête exaspérée de Jisung. 

« Je pense que Jisung essaye de s’étouffer avec sa fourchette. » Renjun chuchota, clairement amusé. « Ou de la tuer du regard. Peut-être bien les deux. Si Jisung s’en plaint à Jaemin, les prochains jours risquent d’être mouvementés pour elle. »

Jisung attrapa le regard de Renjun. Ses yeux étaient presque suppliants. Mark avait clairement pitié pour lui. Il était prêt à intervenir quand Renjun se leva. Mark s’attendit à le voir se diriger vers la table de Poufsouffle mais il alla vers celle de Serpentard. Donghyuck et Chenle l’accueillirent avec enthousiasme alors qu’il se penchait pour murmurer quelque chose à l’oreille de Jaemin. Ce dernier hocha la tête et se leva, emportant avec lui son assiette bien garnie. Mark le suivit du regard jusqu’à la table de Poufsouffle.

Jaemin s’installa à côté de Jeno passant son bras autour de ses épaules pour le rapprocher de lui. Il donna volontairement un petit coup de main sur l’épaule de la jeune fille, l’intimant de s’écarter de Jeno. Elle se détacha, visiblement vexé. Mark en fut soulagé. Jisung retrouva son sourire. Jeno, Jaemin et Jisung entamèrent une discussion ignorant totalement la jeune fille.

« Rien de mieux qu’un Na Jaemin pour gérer pacifiquement l’affaire. Enfin, pour l’instant. » Renjun affirma, s’asseyant de nouveau à côté de Mark.

Ils observèrent quelques instants le groupe installé à la table de Poufsouffle. Voyant que Jaemin avait la situation en main, Mark recommença à manger. Renjun commença une discussion avec un camarade. Jisung finit par les rejoindre alors que les élèves commençaient à quitter petit à petit la Grande Salle.

« Notre maknae souffre beaucoup ? »

« Ah, hyung. Un véritable cauchemar. » Jisung répondit à Renjun en s’asseyant en face de lui. « Elle est insupportable. En plus, elle piaille tout le temps. Ou alors, elle glousse. Je pensais que la dernière admiratrice de Mark-hyung était bruyante mais elle... Elle bat tous les records. »

Mark eut un rire gêné. Ce n’était vraiment pas un souvenir charmant dont il voulait se rappeler.

« Je dois tout le temps surveiller le verre de Jeno-hyung, si jamais il lui passerait une idée stupide à celle-là. » En temps normal, Mark aurait repris Jisung sur la manière qu’il avait de mentionner une aînée mais cette fois-ci, il n’en fit rien.

L’année dernière, il y avait eu un accident avec une potion d’amour. Elle était censée être inoffensive portant juste un nom amusant. Cependant, le garçon l’ayant bu était bien tombé follement en amour. Malgré un antidote par l’infirmière, il avait commencé à développer des troubles du comportement. L’affaire avait fait le tour des médias du monde magique.

Il était dorénavant totalement interdit d’en ramener à Poudlard. L’entreprise commercialisant cette potion était en plein procès suite à de nombreuses plaintes déposées ces dernières années. La jeune fille n’était pas poursuivie, son statut de mineur ayant été mis en avant pour la rendre irresponsable de ses actes. Lorsque le scandale avait éclaté, les parents de Mark et Jeno leur avaient demandé de faire attention à ce qu’ils pouvaient boire.

« Elle a l’air assez sûre d’elle. » Renjun reprit. « Je pense qu’elle ne va pas tarder à se confesser. Dans une semaine, tout au plus, elle ne sera plus collée à Jeno. Il va la rejeter. »

Jisung se mordit la lèvre.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? » Mark lui demanda.

« Je… Je ne suis pas sûre que hyung va la rejeter. Il n’a pas l’air d’être agacé par elle ? Il est juste ailleurs quand elle est là. Quand Jaemin-hyung est arrivé, il essayait toujours de l’intégrer à la conversation. »

« Ça, c’est juste parce que Jeno est un idiot. Rien à voir. » Renjun avait l’air sûr de lui, Mark ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser. 

Après tout, Jeno avait accepté de lui donner des cours. Cette idée ne quittait pas la tête de Mark. Jeno devait la trouver intéressante, peut-être même attirante pour qu’il la laisse ainsi empiéter dans sa vie. Lorsqu’une jeune fille s’était montrée entreprenante avec lui, il avait toujours fait en sorte de rester avec eux pour l’éviter. C’était vraiment différent cette fois-ci. Mark n’aimait vraiment pas ça.

Un sentiment bizarre s’empara de lui, comme-ci on lui tordait quelque chose dans le ventre. La sensation était nouvelle et désagréable. Mark avala une gorgée d’eau pour la calmer. Mais elle s’étendit dans tout son corps, crispant au passage son cœur et réchauffant ses joues. Mark essaya de reprendre la conversation avec ses amis. Il n’y avait vraiment pas de quoi être jaloux. Jisung devait se tromper. Renjun était celui qui avait le plus souvent raison entre eux trois.

« Hyung, ça va ? » Jisung demanda soudainement coupant Renjun dans sa phrase. Ce dernier était prêt à le sermonner lorsqu’il se tourna vers Mark. De l’inquiétude se lut aussitôt sur ses traits.

« Oui, tout va bien. » Mark lui répondit, un sourire quelque peu forcé sur les lèvres. « Juste un coup de fatigue. »

Mark réussit à s’impliquer de nouveau dans la conversation. Jisung parla principalement, racontant sa journée. Mark était toujours amusé de voir que Jisung - un né-moldu - même après trois ans à Poudlard arrivait toujours à être surpris face à ce qu’un sorcier était capable de faire avec la magie. Mark pensa à la mère de Jeno, une née-moldue elle-aussi. Elle avait dû avoir le même type de réactions à cette époque. Pas étonnant que son père s’était attaché à elle aussi facilement. Mark était friand de l’enthousiasme de Jisung.

Un camarade de Jisung vint le chercher pour lui dire qu’ils étaient sur le point de rejoindre leur salle commune. Il les salua avant de partir. Mark jeta un coup d’œil vers Jeno et Jaemin mais ils étaient déjà partis. Mark et Renjun prirent la décision de rejoindre aussi la salle commune de Serdaigle.

Ils restèrent une petite heure sur l’un des canapés de la salle avant que Renjun ne décide de rejoindre son dortoir, les paupières lourdes. Mark resta un peu plus longtemps pour finir un travail qu’il devait rendre dans les semaines à venir. Il avait encore bien du temps devant lui pour le conclure plus tard mais Mark ne sentait aucune trace de fatigue dans son corps. Les battements de son cœur s’étaient apaisés mais le sentiment de jalousie était toujours présent à l’intérieur de lui. Mark tenta d’en faire abstraction mais ses pensées n’arrêtaient pas de le tourmenter, revenant toujours sur le même sujet qui le tracassait. 

Il fut le dernier à rejoindre son dortoir. Lorsqu’il se glissa enfin dans les draps de son lit, ses camarades dormaient déjà profondément. Mark ne trouva pas le sommeil tout de suite, se retournant maintes et maintes fois dans son lit. Lassé après ce qui sembla être des heures, Mark se leva pour rejoindre de nouveau la salle commune. Il attrapa un des bouquins des grandes bibliothèques et s’installa sur un des canapés. Finalement, l’ennui que lui apporta l’ouvrage l’aida à s’endormir pour les quelques heures qui lui restaient.

C’est Renjun qui le réveilla. Il n’était pourtant pas parmi les premiers levés mais Mark comprit très vite que personne d’autre n’avait vraiment osé le faire. Mark passa difficilement la matinée éveillé. Dejun finit même par le couvrir en cours de défense contre les forces du Mal. Mark apprécia ses deux heures de sommeil gagnées.

En fin d’après-midi, il rejoignit Jeno, Donghyuck et Jaemin dans le parc. Il les salua brièvement avant de s’asseoir à leurs côtés dans l’herbe. Elle était encore humide de la veille mais Donghyuck ou Jaemin y avait déposé une légère couverture aux couleurs de Serpentard. Très vite, Donghyuck l’incita à se servir de sa cuisse comme oreiller et il caressa même ses cheveux. Mark apprécia l’attention. Jeno et Jaemin continuaient de discuter tranquillement à côté d’eux.

Mark finit par s’assoupir de nouveau car lorsqu’il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, sa tête n’était plus installée sur la cuisse de Donghyuck mais sur celle de Jeno. Mark ne bougea pas tout de suite, son corps encore trop engourdi. Jeno ne sembla pas s’apercevoir que Mark était réveillé, son attention concentrée sur ce qui se passait au loin. Mark en profita pour observer les traits de son visage.

« Hyung ? Tu es réveillé ? » Mark cligna des yeux. Il se tourna légèrement vers Jaemin, baguette en main et un objet virevoltant à côté de lui. Mark sentit aussi l’attention de Jeno se reportait aussi sur lui.

« Où sont les autres ? » Sa voix était rauque. Jaemin lui sortit une gourde d’eau de son sac. Mark la prit.

« Là-bas. » Jaemin lui répondit en pointant du doigt un groupe d’adolescents proche du lac. Mark but une gorgée et plissa les yeux. Il reconnut les silhouettes de Renjun et Donghyuck se chamaillant alors que Chenle et Jisung étaient plus proches de l’eau, s’amusant à faire vraisemblablement des ricochets sur le lac.

« J’ai dormi longtemps ? »

« Une demi-heure à peine. Tu peux te rendormir si tu veux. Renjun et Jeno ont enfin décidé de faire une pause dans leurs révisions. On va rester ici encore un certain temps. » Mark entendit Jeno grommeler au-dessus de lui.

« Vous ne m’avez pas vraiment laissé le choix. »

« Non, c’est vrai. » Jaemin concéda. « Jeno était sur le point de partir mais Donghyuck a été plus rapide que lui et l’a bougé de manière à ce que ta tête soit reposée sur sa jambe. » Jaemin expliqua à Mark. « Il savait que Jeno n’oserait plus se lever après ça. Donc hyung, rendors-toi comme ça, cet idiot pourra reposer ses méninges aussi. »

« Je ne suis pas un idiot, Na Jaemin. » Jeno gronda. Son ton se voulait dur mais son sourire disait tout autre chose.

« Tu es un idiot Lee Jeno, que tu le veuilles ou non. Il faut être un idiot pour faire des choses idiotes comme toi tu le fais. » Jaemin répliqua. Cette fois-ci, Mark sentit le changement dans le ton de sa voix. Il y avait clairement un sous-entendu dans sa phrase. Quelque chose dont seuls Jeno et Jaemin étaient au courant.

Mark sentit le corps de Jeno se tendre sous lui. C’était la première fois qu’il assistait à une telle scène entre les deux amis. Jeno était généralement éloigné des conflits. Jeno n’avait jamais eu de temps à perdre avec ça. Mais aujourd’hui, Jaemin lui reprochait quelque chose et Mark n’arrivait pas à comprendre quoi. Aux dernières nouvelles, Jeno n’avait rien fait de stupide, et certainement pas au niveau de Donghyuck ou de Jaemin.

« C’est pour ça que le Choixpeau ne t’a pas mis à Serdaigle. Tu ne réfléchis pas assez. Presque digne d’un Gryffondor. » Jaemin continua, moqueur.

Cette fois-ci, Jeno lui tapa l’épaule en réponse. Jaemin mima aussitôt des signes de souffrance exagérés. Mark savait très bien que Jeno n’avait pas frappé assez fort pour lui faire ne serait-ce que le moindre bleu. Son exagération eut l’avantage de faire redescendre la tension en faisant rire Jeno. Mark continua de fixer Jeno, perplexe. Jeno ne lui rendait toujours pas son attention. Mark tenta de lui attraper la main pour la capter.

Soudainement, un poids humide s’écrasa sur lui. Mark glapit de douleur alors que les cheveux de Donghyuck venaient caresser son visage. Il s’était étendu de tout son long sur le corps de Mark, trempé à certains endroits. Mark vint lui taper dans le dos pour le faire déguerpir, toujours en souffrance. Mais Donghyuck ne céda pas et trouva même le moyen d’enrouler ses bras autour du cou de Mark.

« Hyung. » Donghyuck fit d’une voix mignonne. Mark tapa plus fort dans son dos. Il refusait toujours de bouger. « Tu es enfin réveillé ! »

« Pourquoi t’es trempé comme ça ? » Mark se plaignit, essayant toujours d’écarter Donghyuck de lui. Mais l’emprise de Donghyuck était trop forte alors il finit par céder. « Hyuck, pousse-toi de là ! »

En réponse, Donghyuck embrassa son cou avant de détaler vers Renjun. Mark se jeta à sa poursuite. Avec l’aide de Renjun, ils finirent par mettre entièrement Donghyuck dans le lac. Chenle se moqua de lui, alors Donghyuck le força à le rejoindre. Jisung tenta de s’échapper mais Renjun le retint. Mark était sur le point d’appeler Jeno et Jaemin pour qu’ils les rejoignent quand il s’aperçut qu’un Serdaigle parlait avec eux. Jeno pointa Mark du doigt. C’était l’un des deux batteurs de son équipe.

« Hyung ! » Le batteur cria lorsque Mark s’approcha de lui. Il le salua. « Le professeur Flitwick a réussi à nous réserver le terrain pour deux heures ce soir, de 18 heures à 20 heures. Je suis désolé j’ai déjà informé les autres, je n’arrivais pas à te trouver. »

« Tu as bien fait. » Mark regarda sa montre. Il avait encore un peu de temps devant lui mais il valait mieux qu’il parte maintenant pour aller déposer ses affaires de cours pour les échanger contre celles de Quidditch. Il avait aussi prévu quelques exercices pour ce soir, il devait donc préparer le terrain. « Je vous retrouve là-bas alors. Merci. » Mark lui tapota l’épaule. Le Serdaigle partit.

Mark se tourna vers Jeno et Jaemin. Jeno lui tendit son sac. Jaemin fronça les sourcils, visiblement surpris.

« Tu t’en vas déjà, hyung ? Il a dit que ce n’était qu’à 18 heures. » Jaemin ne put s’empêcher de lui faire remarquer.

Mark caressa affectueusement les cheveux de Jeno.

« Je suis désolé, il vaut mieux que j’y aille maintenant. Mais vous devriez rejoindre les autres. Renjun va avoir besoin d’aide pour remettre Donghyuck à l’eau une deuxième fois. Je pense qu’il n’a pas encore eu son compte. »

« Compte sur nous, hyung. »

« Je vous vois au repas. » Mark leur fit un signe de main. Il essaya de capter le regard de l’un des quatre autres mais ils étaient bien trop occupés à se chamailler.

L’entraînement se passa bien à la grande surprise de Mark. Malgré le fait que l’équipe soit nouvelle, la cohésion dans le groupe était déjà forte. Les deux batteurs, deux amis de la même année, anticipaient les mouvements de l’autre, rendant leurs attaques fluides et pertinentes pour l’avancée du jeu. Le gardien était rapide et vif. Les trois poursuiveurs avaient aussi de très bons réflexes et une aisance presque redoutable sur un balais. Mark pouvait avoir confiance en cette nouvelle équipe. Et ce même si Chenle avait encore l’idée de piquer leurs heures d’entraînement au profit de Poufsouffle. Mark savait dorénavant que son équipe avait encore toutes les chances de l’emporter. Un poids fut retiré de ses épaules ce soir-là.

Lorsqu’il rentra dans la Grande Salle, bien plus tard que ses autres équipiers, il ne trouva aucun de ses amis proches dans la pièce. Il se dirigea vers Dejun, qui s’apprêtait visiblement lui aussi à partir. Il accueillit Mark d’un sourire et se rassit pour rester avec lui le temps qu’il mange. Mark parla plus du prochain match avec Dejun qu’il ne prêta attention à son assiette. Dejun était un grand fan de Quidditch. La seule raison pour laquelle il regardait La Gazette du Sorcier était pour voir les résultats de ses équipes favorites. Alors, il lui présenta quelques nouvelles stratégies très à la mode dans les équipes nationales. Étonnamment, Dejun n’avait jamais montré la moindre volonté de rejoindre l’équipe de Serdaigle. Mark le soupçonnait d’avoir le vertige.

Le lendemain matin, Mark se leva en retard. Il n’eut pas le temps de repasser par la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit-déjeuner alors il se dirigea directement vers sa salle de cours. Par chance, Yerim avait glissé dans un mouchoir quelques gâteaux que Mark mangea le plus discrètement possible durant la première heure.

« Hyung ! » Une voix s’exclama alors qu’il sortait de son cours, en pleine discussion avec un camarade.

Jaemin attendait dans le couloir avec d’autres élèves de sixième année. Mark fronça les sourcils quand il constata l’absence de Donghyuck. Il savait que Donghyuck et Jaemin avaient tous les deux réussis cette matière et qu’ils avaient décidé de la poursuivre pour leurs sixième et septième années. Donghyuck devrait donc être aux côtés de Jaemin. Ce dernier comprit tout de suite ce qu’il le tracassait.

« Donghyuck est à l’infirmerie, hyung. Toux et rhume. Rien de très grave en soit, il a juste attrapé froid hier. Le remettre dans le lac n’était peut-être pas une si bonne idée. Il ne s’est pas séché tout de suite. Renjun l’a accompagné ce matin. »

« Vous l’avez vraiment remis à l’eau ? » Mark s’amusa. Une potion contre le rhume et la toux, une matinée de repos et Donghyuck serait de retour en cours dans l’après-midi. Il n’y avait décidément pas de quoi s’inquiéter.

« Ouais. Enfin, Jeno. Donghyuck taquinait encore Renjun alors il a demandé à Jeno de le mettre dans le lac pour lui. Évidemment, Jeno s’est exécuté. » Jaemin raconta, un grand sourire sur le visage. Visiblement, le souvenir l’amusait encore. « Tu devrais aller le voir dans la matinée sinon il va pleurnicher que tu ne te préoccupes pas de lui. »

« J’ai cours toute la matinée. »

« Alors, on devra supporter les jérémiades de Donghyuck pendant tout le repas. »

Et comme à son habitude, Jaemin eut une nouvelle fois raison.

Lorsque Mark arriva à la table de Poufsouffle, seulement Jeno et Renjun étaient déjà là. Il s’installa à côté de Jeno. Il glissa sa main sur sa cuisse. Jeno commença aussitôt à jouer avec. Mark regarda le paquet de bonbons en face de Renjun. Il y repéra toutes les sucreries préférées de Donghyuck. Il fronça les sourcils.

« C’est pour Hyuck ? » Mark demanda à Renjun en pointant du menton le sachet. Il sentit les doigts de Jeno se glisser timidement entre les siens. Mark resserra son emprise. Son pouce commença à exécuter des petits cercles apaisants sur sa peau.

« Oui. » Renjun se contenta simplement de répondre. « Il était vraiment très malade ce matin. Je m’en veux un peu. » Il rajouta.

« Tu as prévu d’offrir quelque chose à Donghyuck aussi ? » Mark demanda à Jeno, son ton moqueur plus qu’évident aux oreilles de ses amis. Jeno ne put s’empêcher de sourire aussi. 

« Absolument pas. Il méritait sa baignade. » Aussitôt sa phrase terminée, Jeno glapit de douleur. Sa main quitta celle de Mark pour venir frotter son genou que Renjun venait visiblement de taper avec son pied. Il posa ses deux mains sur la table. Mark retira la sienne de la cuisse de Jeno.

« Quand même, Donghyuck… » Renjun commença mais il fut coupé par l’arrivée de Jisung qui s’installa à côté de lui.

« C’est pour hyung ? » Jisung interrogea directement Renjun. Évidemment que lui aussi c’était rendu compte des récentes attentions de Renjun pour Donghyuck. Personne n’en était plus étonné.

Mark sourit derrière sa main. L’affection de Renjun pour Donghyuck n’était plus un secret pour personne, même pour lui. Certes, il lui avait fallu l’aide de Jeno pour s’en rendre compte mais maintenant qu’il le savait, tous les signes étaient bien présents. Même Mark avait fait un meilleur travail que lui pour cacher ses sentiments.

« Oui. »

« Dommage. » Une moue apparut sur le visage de Jisung.

« Hyung t’en achètera à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard si tu veux. » Renjun dit, en rangeant le sachet de sucreries dans son sac.

« Vraiment ? »

« Bien sûr. Ne dis pas ça comme si à chaque fois qu’on allait à Pré-au-Lard, tu ne finissais pas par me dépouiller de quelques gallions. »

Jeno imita des bruits de vomissements à côté de lui alors que Renjun venait pincer la joue de Jisung. Il protesta, en vain. Renjun arrêta seulement quand Chenle décida de les rejoindre. Il prit place à côté de Jisung. Lorsque Mark croisa celui le regard de Chenle, il le détourna aussitôt.

Une tension persistait entre eux depuis que Poufsouffle avait piqué le terrain de Quidditch à Serdaigle. Mark n’était pas en colère, juste un peu déçu que le Quidditch prenne ainsi le dessus sur leur amitié. Il ne s’était pas trouvé seul avec Chenle depuis. Mark savait qu’il était temps qu’ils en parlent mais il n’avait pas trouvé l’envie, ni le temps de le confronter.

Donghyuck finit par arriver, accompagné de Jaemin. Jaemin s’installa à côté de Jeno, et Donghyuck à côté de Mark. Une minute fut à peine écoulée que Donghyuck commença à se plaindre du manque de considération de Mark pour son état de santé. Mark ébouriffa ses cheveux en réponse. Il le laissa s’agripper à son bras alors qu’il répondait doucement à la moindre plainte de Donghyuck.

« Si Jeno avait été à l’infirmerie, tu serais allé le voir. »

La remarque était sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais Mark sentit Jeno se figer à côté de lui. Mark ne marquait aucune préférence pour ses amis malgré ses sentiments pour Jeno. Il avait toujours prêté attention à ne pas le faire. Du moins, personne ne s’en était jamais plaint jusqu’à présent. De plus, Donghyuck était au courant. Mark lui en avait parlé l’année précédente. Mark n’aimait définitivement pas le sous-entendu.

« C’est faux, Hyuck. » Mark ne put s’empêcher de le reprendre cette fois-ci. « J’avais cours toute la matinée. Je serai passé sinon, tu le sais. » Les yeux de Donghyuck papillonnèrent à la réponse de Mark. Ce dernier comprit que son ton avait été plus sec qu’il ne l’avait prévu. Il était sur le point de s’excuser mais Donghyuck le devança.

« Je sais hyung. Je plaisantais. »

Mark lâcha un léger soupir avant d’entourer son bras autour des épaules de Donghyuck. Il lui chuchota quelques excuses dans l’oreille. Mark vit Jisung donner un coup de coude dans le bras de Renjun. Ce dernier comprit le message et sortit le présent de Donghyuck de son sac. Renjun murmura quelques mots mais Donghyuck n’y prêta pas attention, acceptant juste avec plaisir le cadeau, les yeux brillants alors qu’il gobait la première sucrerie. Il en lança un vers Chenle qui l’attrapa directement avec sa bouche. 

Jeno, Donghyuck et Chenle partirent alors que le premier son de la grande cloche résonnait dans Poudlard.

« Hyung ! » Jisung s’exclama alors que les silhouettes de leurs amis disparaissaient de la Grande salle. « Alors, qu’est-ce que tu lui as fait ? » Il s’adressait directement à Jaemin, qui s’était rapproché de Mark. Il se pencha vers Jisung, le regard mystérieux mais un sourire en coin sur le visage. Mark fronça les sourcils.

« Rien de bien méchant… » Jaemin commença. Renjun s’apprêtait à le gronder mais il claqua des doigts pour l’interrompre. « Écoute-moi d’abord. Tu vas voir, on est resté très gentils avec Donghyuck. Rien qui pourra nous attirer des ennuis. Justement, on a éloigné l’ennui. »

Jisung rigola.

« De quoi vous parlez ? » Mark finit par demander.

« De la groupie de Jeno ! » Jaemin lui répondit, comme si c’était une évidence. En réfléchissant bien, c’est vrai que Mark n’avait pas encore vu la Poufsouffle près de Jeno. Il ne l’avait même pas aperçu de tout le repas. Il était pourtant difficile de louper les yeux doux qu’elle pouvait faire à Jeno, même à l’autre bout de la table.

« Jaemin-ah… Qu’est-ce que t’as fait encore ? »

« En tout cas, quelque chose d’assez important pour qu’elle ne veuille pas sortir de la salle de bain ce matin et qu’on entende ses amies la supplier de la salle commune ! Peu importe ce que tu as fait hyung, je sais que c’est du génie. »

Visiblement, il était soulagé de ne plus avoir sa camarade dans les pattes. Mark la trouvait déjà insupportable alors il n’osait imaginer à quel point elle pouvait coller Jeno dans leur salle commune. Mark savait que Jeno et Jisung passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble alors Jisung devait aussi endurer sa présence. 

« Jisung ! » Renjun le reprit. Jisung haussa les épaules et essaya de cacher son sourire. Jaemin le regarda fièrement.

« On a juste cherché un sort qui la rendrait… très peu présentable devant son béguin ? Promis, rien de bien méchant ! » Jaemin répéta alors que Renjun s’apprêtait à le frapper avec l’un de ses cahiers. « On lui a juste donné un malheureux épi dans les cheveux ! Tout simplement ! »

« Un épi dans les cheveux ? » Les yeux de Jisung étaient grands ouverts. Mark avait aussi du mal à comprendre.

« Ma cousine m’a toujours dit à quel point il était important d’être présentable devant la personne qu’on apprécie. » Jaemin continua. « Qu’il faut se présenter sous son meilleur jour, quelque chose comme ça. Et avec Donghyuck, on a bien vu qu’elle aimait mettre des accessoires dans ses cheveux. Mais si soudainement, ses cheveux avaient décidé d’en faire qu’à leur tête ? Hop ! Un petit sort et impossible pour elle de les dompter ce matin. »

« C’est vraiment un épi de cheveux qui l’a mis dans un tel état ce matin ? Vraiment ? » Jisung s’étonna. Il regarda Renjun puis Mark pour vérifier qu’il n’était pas le seul à être surpris d’une telle nouvelle. « Ce n’est pas une blague ? » Il demanda à Jaemin, n’y croyant toujours pas ses oreilles.

« Oui. C’était vraiment simple. Le sort doit durer à peine 24 heures, quelque chose comme ça. Mais avec Donghyuck, on s’est dit que c’était toujours ça de gagner. J’en ai parlé à Jeno avant, pour savoir s’il voulait vraiment qu’on lui lance ce sort. Et il m’a dit oui. »

« Jeno a dit oui ? »

Jaemin hocha la tête. Il grimaça, fit craquer sa nuque avant de venir la masser. Il se contenta d’acquiescer, ne souhaitant pas rentrer dans de plus amples détails, à la déception de Mark. Jaemin était un très bon ami, évidemment qu’il n’allait pas lâcher tous les secrets de Jeno soudainement. Pourtant, Jaemin continua après quelques secondes de silence.

« Il m’a dit qu’il avait besoin d’être un peu seul pour réfléchir. » 

« Ne me dis pas qu’il considère sortir avec elle ? » La voix de Renjun craqua au milieu de sa phrase. Même si Renjun était visiblement le plus patient avec elle, l’idée ne l’enchantait pas non plus.

Le ventre de Mark se crispa à l’idée. Elle était jolie, il ne pouvait pas le nier mais Mark n’arrivait pas à comprendre ce que Jeno pouvait lui trouver d’autres. Il n’arrivait même pas à imaginer Jeno attirait par quelqu’un. Les autres avaient déjà eu des petits béguins, surtout ces dernières années, et ils en avaient tous plaisanté entre eux. Mais Jeno ne s’était jusqu’à présent jamais prononcé sur le sujet.

Mark l’avait juste vu repousser quelques personnes téméraires. Jeno essayait toujours d’être très doux dans ces moments-là. Malgré tout, des larmes finissaient parfois par couler. À chaque fois, Jeno en avait été tracassé quelques jours.

« Je ne sais pas. » Jaemin se contenta de répondre. Renjun n’insista pas. Mark n’en avait pas envie non plus. Il chercha à passer un peu de temps seul avec Jeno cette après-midi-là, mais Donghyuck avait déjà réclamé son ami. Il resta toute de même une grande partie du temps avec eux avant de rejoindre son dernier cours restant pour la journée.

Le lendemain matin, la Poufsouffle reprit sa place aux côtés de Jeno. Mark les croisa plusieurs fois dans les couloirs, et Jeno ne semblait pas être dérangé par sa présence. Il tenta de se renseigner auprès de Jaemin mais il n’en tira rien.

La quantité de travail augmenta de manière presque indécente aux yeux de Mark, et ce, seulement en quelques jours. Il essaya de trouver un juste milieu entre les entraînements de Quidditch, ses devoirs et ses amis mais ces derniers croulaient aussi sous le travail. Il passait dorénavant la plupart de son temps dans la salle commune à travailler. S’il avait apprécié l’ambiance de la bibliothèque, il aurait pu s’y rendre pour rejoindre Renjun et Jeno. Cependant, il était plus productif avec l’ambiance détendue que Yerim et Dejun arrivaient à installer entre eux. Renjun et Jeno étaient beaucoup trop calmes pour lui. Il prit la peine d’y aller une seule fois, alors qu’il avait à peine aperçu Jeno ces derniers jours. Jisung était aussi présent cette fois-là.

Le samedi suivant, pendant une heure de pause, il rejoignit Renjun et Donghyuck à la table des Serpentard. Le bras de Donghyuck était autour de la taille de Renjun alors qu’il chuchotait dans son oreille. Renjun rigolait parfois, le sourire que Donghyuck lui rendait était rayonnant. Il ne le lâchait pas des yeux malgré le fait que Renjun était en train de dessiner sur son carnet, posé sur la table.

« Ah, Mark-hyung ! » Donghyuck s’exclama aussitôt alors que Mark s’installait en face d’eux. Il retira son bras de la taille de Renjun. Il se pencha vers Mark, au-dessus de la table, comme s’il avait quelques secrets à raconter à son hyung. Automatiquement, Mark se pencha aussi vers lui, prêt à l’écouter.

« Grande nouvelle ! » Il tapa sur l’épaule de Mark avant de se remettre correctement sur le banc. « La Poufsouffle va se confesser ! »

« La Poufsouffle ? » Mark s’étonna avant de comprendre où Donghyuck voulait en venir. Il était fatigué ces derniers temps. Il mettait parfois du temps avant de comprendre où les gens voulaient en venir. Surtout quand il n’était pas question des cours. « Aucun d’entre nous ne connaît son prénom ? » Il rajouta. Mark vit Renjun sourire discrètement alors que Donghyuck continuait.

« Parce que tu as pris la peine de retenir chaque personne qui s’est intéressée à nous peut-être ? » Donghyuck répliqua simplement. « Avant que tu me demandes, j’ai entendu ses amies en parler entre elles dans les couloirs, ce matin. Elle ferait bien de leur parler à ce sujet d’ailleurs. Elles n’avaient aucune discrétion. » 

« Ce n’est pas parce que ses amies en parlaient qu’elle va vraiment le faire. » Mark ne put s’empêcher de rétorquer.

« Ah ! Tu vois ! Mark-hyung est d’accord avec moi. Ça ne veut rien dire. »

« Bien sûr que si. Elle ne peut pas se dégonfler maintenant, ses amies n’arrêteraient pas de la charrier sinon. 

« Tout le monde n’est pas comme toi, Hyuck. » Mark s’amusa.

« Je suis certain qu’elle va le faire. Jaemin est de mon avis. »

« Jaemin a certainement concédé pour que tu lui fiches la paix. » Renjun ne put s’empêcher de commenter. Donghyuck essaya de le frapper en réponse mais Renjun l’évita aisément. Donghyuck réussit tout de même à attraper son poignet et le garda emprisonné dans sa main. Renjun ne fit aucun geste pour se dégager.

« Oh hyung, au fait, rends-moi un service. » Donghyuck changea de sujet. « Chenle m’a demandé de l’aide pour un manuscrit à rendre en défense contre les forces du Mal. Mais je ne peux pas y aller. J’ai autre chose à faire. »

Les sourcils de Mark se haussèrent.

« Tu as été encore été collé ? » Le ton de Renjun montrait bien qu’il était prêt à le sermonner. Il était l’un des préfets de Serdaigle. Une fois, Renjun s’était disputé avec Donghyuck après qu’il l’ait dénoncé pour une de ses bêtises. Jeno et Jaemin aussi étaient préfets. Ils n’avaient jamais pris la peine de reprendre Donghyuck sur son comportement. Il n’y avait que Renjun qui s’aventurait sur ce terrain dangereux.

« Je ne passe pas ma vie en colle. Nous sommes au mois d’octobre et je ne l’ai toujours pas été d’ailleurs. »

« Et il y a de quoi être fier ? » Renjun se détacha de Donghyuck pour le toiser du regard. Le visage de Donghyuck affichait son éternel air impertinent et provocateur.

« Pourquoi alors ? » Mark préféra les interrompre avant qu’ils ne partent dans leurs éternelles chamailleries. Donghyuck reporta son attention sur Mark et Renjun laissa couler le comportement de son ami.

« Autre chose. »

« Autre chose ? » Mark répéta bêtement.

« Ouais, autre chose. »

« Hyuck, fais-moi le plaisir de préciser ce « autre chose ». »

« Tu sais, des trucs. »

« Lee Donghyuck. »

« Tu es plus doué que moi en défense contre les forces du Mal. »

« Depuis quand ? »

« Depuis que tu dois régler un certain problème avec Chenle. » Donghyuck céda finalement. Les yeux de Mark papillonnèrent de surprise. Évidemment que Donghyuck s’en était rendu compte. Chenle lui en avait même certainement parlé. Mark savait que c’était inutile de nier.

En vérité, Mark n’en voulait même plus à Chenle. Il était rapidement passé à autre chose une fois que la déception était partie. Mais quand il s’était montré prêt à repasser du temps avec Chenle, c’était ce dernier qui s’était mis à l’éviter. Quand Mark lui avait demandé si Chenle voulait passer un peu de temps avec lui, Chenle avait longuement hésité avant de refuser, ne donnant aucune raison à cela. Mark savait que Chenle était vexé qu’il l’ait évité ainsi, comme si Mark n’avait pas eu une raison valable de le faire.

« Ah. Ça. » Mark fit avant de continuer. « Ce n’est rien, ça va s’arranger. »

« Si vous vous ne parlez pas, je ne vois pas comment. Chenle ne sait même pas ce qu’il t’a fait pour être honnête. »

« Il a pris les deux heures d’entraînement de Serdaigle pour le compte de Poufsouffle. »

« Oui ? Parce que Jisung était incroyablement stressé. Et qu’il était à deux doigts de quitter l’équipe parce qu’il ne se sentait plus capable d’en faire partie. Alors oui, Chenle a demandé à Chourave de discuter avec Flitwick pour faire passer l’entraînement de Poufsouffle au lieu du vôtre et ainsi le rassurer. »

« Ce n’est pas ce que tu m’as dit ! » Mark se tourna vers Renjun. Ce n’était pas vraiment un reproche, plus un constat de sa part. « Personne ne m’a rien dit au sujet du stress de Jisung. Et tout de même, Chenle aurait pu me prévenir. Flitwick m’a envoyé une note me disant que c’était à cause de la météo ! »

« Qu’est-ce que tu lui as raconté encore ? » Donghyuck demanda, feignant d’être excédé. Après tout, ce n’était pas la première fois que Mark et Renjun interprétaient mal les intentions de leurs amis. Cela arrivait même plus souvent que Mark voulait l’admettre. Pour lui, les Serpentard étaient imprévisibles. « Chenle voulait te demander de changer ton jour d’entraînement mais il ne t’a pas trouvé de la journée. Et dès que Chourave a accepté, il voulait t’informer lui-même mais tu étais encore en cours. Il a donné une note à un de tes camarades de Serdaigle. Un gars de ton année, un des batteurs. Apparemment, tu ne l’as jamais eu. Et comme tu n’as jamais abordé le sujet avec lui après, je doute qu’il ait compris que tu lui en voulais à propos de ça. »

« Je ne lui en veux plus. J’ai dû lui en vouloir quelques jours seulement. »

« C’est pas à moi qu’il faut dire ça, hyung. C’est à lui. Il a passé tout le week-end dernier à bouder à cause de toi. »

Les coudes sur la table, Donghyuck croisa les doigts, un air sérieux sur le visage.

« Chenle t’adore, hyung. Comment tu as pu penser qu’il te piquerait ton entraînement sans raison ? » Donghyuck l’informa, appuyant fortement sur le « te ». 

« Je pensais qu’il y avait une raison. Renjun m’avait donné une raison. »

Donghyuck fronça les sourcils.

« Toi ! » Il s’exclama vers Renjun. « Qu’est-ce que tu as encore raconté à Mark-hyung ? » Renjun s’apprêtait à répondre quand Donghyuck l’avertit. « Et pas de mensonges. Je sais que ton esprit tordu de Serdaigle a encore dramatisé la situation. »

Renjun lui raconta ce qu’il avait cru entendre et comprendre ce jour-là. Donghyuck ponctua son histoire de quelques « idiots ». Maintenant que Donghyuck avait raconté la version de Chenle, Mark se sentait stupide.

« Les Gryffondor sont censés être les idiots de cette école. Pas les Serdaigle. Mais plus je vous fréquente, plus je me pose des questions à votre sujet. Vous pensez vraiment que tout est une question de compétition. Surtout toi, Huang Renjun. Tu vas te choper des problèmes un jour. »

« Dixit celui qui a toujours des ennuis. »

« J’ai des ennuis parce que je le souhaite. Pas parce que je suis stupide. » Donghyuck rétorqua. « Sur ce, Mark-hyung, tu devrais aller voir Chenle. Il a bientôt fini son premier cours de l’après-midi, et il a vraiment un devoir en défense contre les forces du Mal à rendre. Mais si tu pouvais en profiter pour t’expliquer avec lui, ça m’arrangeait. Ça nous arrangerait tous d’ailleurs. »

« Je vais faire ça. »

« Par contre, je vais lui parler de cette fabuleuse idée d’empêcher les Gryffondor d’accéder à leurs entraînements. Je lui en glisserai quelques mots. Les Gryffondor sont déjà mauvais mais si on peut les faire enrager d’une quelconque manière, je prends. » À côté de lui, Renjun murmura sa désapprobation.

La première sonnerie du début de la pause sonna. Renjun et Donghyuck rangèrent leurs affaires et se levèrent de table. Mark en fit autant. Donhyuck se pencha vers Renjun pour lui chuchoter quelque chose mais Mark n’en attrapa pas un seul mot. Ils sortirent ensemble de la Grande Salle, Mark les quitta devant le grand escalier principal.

« Bonne chance avec Chenle ! » Donghyuck lui cria alors que Mark montait déjà les premières marches. Il les salua d’un geste de la main.

Lorsque Mark entra dans la bibliothèque, il aperçut très rapidement Chenle en train de sortir ses affaires sur la table. Mark s’approcha doucement vers lui. Chenle était en train de chuchoter une chanson en mandarin.

« Chenle. » Mark fit d’une voix douce.

Chenle releva la tête vers Mark, visiblement surpris de le voir à côté de lui. Un léger sourire apparut sur son visage avant qu’il ne reprenne contenance.

« Oh, hyung. »

« Tu as besoin d’aide en défense contre les forces du Mal ? »

« Donghyuck-hyung t’a demandé de venir ? »

« Il m’a dit que… » Mark commença mais Chenle le coupa très vite.

**«** Je peux me débrouiller tout seul si Donghyuck-hyung ne peut pas venir. Je demanderai à Jaemin-hyung de m’aider au pire. C’est pas le meilleur d’entre vous dans cette discipline, mais il en sait certainement plus que moi. »

« Chenle. » Mark reprit la parole. « Est-ce que tu veux que je parte ? »

Chenle fit la moue, pesant le pour et le contre.

« Est-ce que tu vas m’expliquer ce que j’ai fait ? » Chenle l’invita tout de même à s’installer à ses côtés en faisant un geste vers la chaise voisine. Mark ne laissa pas passer sa chance et s’assit.

« Je suis vraiment désolé. C’est de ma faute. J’ai mal interprété tes intentions. » Chenle fronça les sourcils.

Mark continua de lui expliquer le malentendu. À la fin de son explication, Chenle se contenta de rigoler s’attirant les regards noirs de quelques élèves situés sur les tables aux alentours. Chenle n’y prêta pas attention.

« J’aime le Quidditch, hyung. Mais je te préfère toi. » Mark rougit aussitôt, il lui murmura d’arrêter mais Chenle continua. « Jisung était vraiment stressé ce jour-là. À tel point qu’il me rendait nerveux aussi. Je voulais vraiment t’en parler avant, hyung. Je te le jure. Et j’ai fait passer ce mot à ce Serdaigle parce que je pensais qu’il te le donnerait. Apparemment, je suis tombé sur un de ces abrutis qui n’apprécie pas qu’on soit amis. »

« Apparemment. J’aurais dû venir te parler aussitôt. »

« Mark-hyung s’est comporté comme un enfant. » Chenle conclut juste, haussant les épaules, un léger rire sur le bout des lèvres. « Mark-hyung est encore jeune, il a encore besoin d’aide pour communiquer avec les autres. » Il se moqua. Il attrapa Mark par la taille le forçant à s’asseoir sur ses genoux. Mark essaya de se défaire de son emprise, protestant vaguement mais Chenle resserra ses bras autour de sa taille. Il appuya sa tête contre le dos de Mark.

« Tu comptes me garder longtemps sur tes genoux ? »

« C’est ta punition pour m’avoir évité aussi injustement. Maintenant, aide-moi, hyung. Je suis sûr que si c’est toi qui m’aides, j’aurai une meilleure note que si ça avait été Donghyuck-hyung. »

Mark ressortit de la bibliothèque avec un mal de tête important. Le sujet d’étude de Chenle était particulièrement pointu. Ils eurent du mal à trouver assez d’informations pour compléter les dix feuilles de parchemins manquantes sur les trente demandés. Malgré le mal de tête prononcé, Mark se sentait tout de même plus léger.

Il assista à son dernier cours de l’après-midi avant de rejoindre la salle commune de Serdaigle pour récupérer ses affaires de Quidditch. Le premier match de la saison approchait à grand pas dorénavant. Serdaigle jouait contre Poufsouffle dans à peine deux semaines. Mark avait entendu que les premiers paris avaient été lancés sur ce match. La pression augmentait au sein de l’équipe tout autant que les entraînements que Mark leur concoctait deux fois par semaine devaient plus éreintants. Mark savait que Renjun faisait partie de ceux qui avaient misé une somme importante. L’année précédente, Renjun avait gagné un joli butin avec la victoire de Serdaigle.

La première heure se passa sans encombre. Au début de la deuxième heure, Mark les invita à s’asseoir pour leur expliquer plus en détails la nouvelle stratégie qu’il avait élaboré avec Dejun. Alors qu’il était sur le point d’expliquer les derniers détails, il nota que ses coéquipiers ne prêtaient plus attention à l’ardoise qu’il tenait entre les mains mais à quelque chose derrière lui. Mark se retourna et reconnut Jeno qui se dirigeait vers eux.

« Les gars. » Mark interpella son équipe.

L’attention se reporta de nouveau vers lui. Il se dépêcha d’expliquer la fin de sa stratégie avant de se relever. Jeno arriva à cet instant. Quelques membres de l’équipe le saluèrent, d’autres lui jetèrent des regards méfiants tandis que d’autres l’ignorèrent simplement. Jeno répondit aux plus aimables, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Prenez les balais et appliquez ce que je vous ai dit. Il faut que je vois si c’est réalisable ou non. »

Il reporta son attention sur Jeno alors que les premiers membres de l’équipe se dirigeaient vers le centre du terrain. Mark remarqua que le cou de Jeno était dénudé alors que les températures avaient fortement baissé ces derniers jours. Tout le monde avait ressorti son écharpe. Mark était certain d’avoir vu Jeno avec son écharpe plus tôt dans la journée. Il attrapa la sienne qui était posée par terre à côté de la mallette de Quidditch pour l’enrouler autour du cou de Jeno.

« Bon sang, Jeno. Ta mère va encore râler si elle apprend que tu es tombé malade. »

« J’étais pressé. »

« Tout de même. Fais attention à toi. »

Mark essaya de ne pas prêter attention à la manière dont la cadence de son cœur augmenta en voyant Jeno portait les couleurs de Serdaigle. Il loupa même un battement lorsque Jeno plongea son visage dans la chaleur de l’écharpe. 

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? » Mark lui demanda alors qu’il était certain que tous les membres de l’équipe étaient désormais dans les airs.

« Capitaine. » Pourtant, une voix fit, à côté d’eux. Mark détacha son regard de Jeno pour se tourner vers le joueur de l’équipe qui était encore présent. C’était l’un des deux batteurs, un élève de sixième année.

« Tu as besoin d’un truc ? »

« Est-ce que c’est une bonne idée qu’il reste là ? »

Mark ne comprit pas tout de suite l’insinuation. Puis, il se rendit compte que son coéquipier parlait de Jeno. Visiblement, il était l’un de ses élèves qui n’appréciait pas de voir des membres de sa maison se liaient d’amitié avec des Poufsouffle, des Gryffondor ou des Serpentard. Mark n’osait imaginer qu’elle aurait été sa réaction si Donghyuck, Jaemin ou Chenle étaient apparus sur le terrain à la place de Jeno.

« Pourquoi il ne pourrait pas rester ? »

« C’est un Poufsouffle. »

« Et ? »

À côté de Mark, Jeno ne disait toujours rien, mal à l’aise. Mark attrapa la manche de sa cape pour le rapprocher de lui dans un geste protecteur.

« Le premier match de la saison se joue entre Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. » Il rappela à Mark, presque abasourdi par sa question.

Il devait croire que Mark avait oublié cette information. Un rire gêné se coinça dans la gorge de Mark. La présence de Jeno n’avait jamais dérangé les années précédentes. Certes, il n’était jamais arrivé aussi tôt durant l’entraînement mais depuis sa quatrième année, il était courant de voir Jeno attendre Mark à la fin de ses entraînements. Le capitaine de l’époque n’avait jamais rien redit à cela. Et Jeno n’était pas le seul à le faire parmi ses amis. Les autres l’avaient fait à plusieurs reprises aussi.

« Je suis juste venu voir Mark-hyung. » Jeno finit par dire.

« Va rejoindre les autres. » Mark lui ordonna. « Jeno n’est pas venu pour ça. »

Le joueur continua de regarder Jeno avec un air dubitatif. L’autre batteur de l’équipe les rejoignit, demandant aussitôt à son ami ce qui pouvait bien le retarder autant. Il ne répondit rien mais son ami comprit très vite quel était son problème. Mark savait qu’il avait beaucoup moins de problèmes à voir d’autres membres de maisons se fréquenter. Lui-même sortait avec une Gryffondor depuis l’année précédente.

« Sois pas idiot. » Il se contenta de dire dans un premier temps. « Jeno-ssi n’est pas venu pour nous espionner mais pour voir Mark-hyung. Dépêche-toi, on t’attend. Tu nous fais perdre du temps sur l’entraînement là. »

Il s’apprêtait à protester mais son ami le tira vers le milieu du terrain, là où leurs coéquipiers se trouvaient. Mark lui adressa un signe de tête en remerciement. Il reporta enfin son attention vers Jeno, la tête baissée et son corps se balançant.

« Je suis désolé, hyung. J’aurais dû attendre la fin de ton entraînement. »

« Sauf qu’après ça, l’heure du repas arrive très vite. Et le reste du groupe sera là. Si tu es venu maintenant c’est que tu veux me parler Jeno. Ne fais pas attention à lui, les autres s’en moquent que tu sois là. »

« Tu devrais quand même les observer. C’est le but de l’entraînement et ton rôle de capitaine. »

Mark sourit en coin.

« Viens-là. » Il dit à Jeno en attrapant ses bras pour les glisser autour de sa taille. Jeno dans son dos, son menton posé sur l’épaule de Mark, il pouvait tout de même suivre l’avancement de l’entraînement. Mark devait juste faire abstraction du souffle de Jeno dans son cou. L’équipement de Quidditch de Mark n’était pas des plus pratiques pour un tel câlin mais aucun des deux ne protesta.

L’une des mains de Mark se posa sur celles de Jeno. Du bout des doigts, il se mit à caresser sa peau. Les membres de l’équipe filaient déjà dans le ciel pour faire des tours de terrain. Quelques rires pouvaient être entendus.

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Je l’ai rejeté. »

« Ta camarade ? »

« Oui. »

L’emprise de Jeno se resserra autour de lui. Donghyuck avait donc eu raison. Elle s’était confessée aujourd’hui.

« Elle a pleuré, c’est ça ? »

« Oui. »

Pendant plusieurs secondes, Jeno ne dit rien. Mark tenta de ne pas prêter attention à la manière dont son cœur s’était mis à battre alors qu’un poids s’était enlevé de ses épaules. Pour se changer, les idées, il se concentra avec plus d’attention sur ses coéquipiers. Mark nota aussitôt une erreur de la part d’un des poursuiveurs.

« Je pensais que tu lui laisserais une chance. » Mark lui avoua finalement.

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Je sais pas. Tu l’as laissé t’approcher. Et tu as dit à Jaemin que tu avais besoin de réfléchir à son sujet. »

« Je n’ai jamais dit ça à Jaemin, hyung. J’ai dit que j’avais besoin de réfléchir, mais ça ne la concernait pas. Absolument pas même. »

Égoïstement, Mark s’en sentit encore plus soulagé.

« Je sais qu’elle n’a pas été agréable avec vous. Mais c’est vraiment une personne avec qui il est facile de parler. Elle est passionnée de botanique. C’est pas tous les jours qu’on peut tomber sur quelqu’un comme ça. »

Mark sourit à la remarque.

« Elle m’a dit qu’elle était amoureuse de moi. Je ne comprends pas que les gens puissent tomber amoureux aussi rapidement, et avec des personnes qu’ils connaissent aussi peu. Elle a commencé à me parler il y a seulement quelques temps. »

« Les gens ne sont pas toujours amis avant de devenir amants. » Mark fit d’une voix douce. « Mes parents ne l’étaient pas. Dès qu’ils se sont revus au Ministère de la Magie, Papa m’a dit que ça avait été le coup de foudre. Maman était trop jeune à Poudlard pour qu’il s’intéresse à elle de cette façon. Même en tant qu’amie. »

Jeno ne répondit rien.

« Il y a quelque chose d’autre qui te tracasse. »

Mark se détacha de Jeno pour mieux l’observer.

« Je me demande juste où est-ce qu’elle a trouvé le courage de se confesser. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu comptes te confesser à quelqu’un ? » Mark rigola.

« J’y pense parfois. » Jeno avoua. Mark se crispa à côté de lui. Jeno le reprit dans ses bras. Son nez vint caresser le cou de Mark. Malgré lui, le corps de Mark réagit. Pourtant, Mark n’avait plus tellement envie d’être dans les bras de Jeno. Pas après une telle confession.

Mark déglutit difficilement avant de reprendre.

« Je la connais ? »

« C’est un garçon. » Jeno lâcha.

C’était rare qu’ils parlent de sexualité entre eux. À vrai dire, Mark n’avait jamais entendu Jeno prononçait un mot à ce sujet. Lui et Donghyuck étaient les plus ouverts sur la question. Donghyuck avait même été le premier à en parler. C’était lui qui les avait indirectement poussés à s’interroger sur ces questions-là.

« Oh. Ok. C’est cool. » Mark bafouilla. « Tu ne m’as jamais rien dit à ce sujet. »

« Je ne suis pas gay. »

Mark fronça les sourcils et se détacha totalement de Jeno cette fois-ci. Jeno le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Ce n’est pas une honte d’être gay, Jeno. »

« Je ne voulais pas le dire comme ça. Je… Je ne me reconnais juste pas dans… tout ça. Désolé, je l’ai fait sonner très mal. Je suis ni bi, ni pan. Donghyuck m’a déjà parlé de tout ça. Je ne crois pas que ça me corresponde non plus. »

« Ok, Jeno. On peut t’aider avec Hyuck, si tu veux. Il existe pleins d’autres sexualités. On peut chercher ensemble. »

Jeno hocha juste la tête.

« Tu as le temps de te découvrir. Et je serai là pour t’aider. » Mark le rassura.

« Merci, hyung. »

« Tu en as parlé aux autres ? »

Jeno secoua la tête.

« Non. Je voulais que tu sois le premier. »

« Je suis fier de toi Jeno. »

En réponse, il lui sourit.

Jeno resta attaché à lui jusqu’à la fin de l’entraînement. Mark fit un rapide débriefe à son équipe. Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers la table de Serpentard où les autres les attendaient déjà. À la fin du repas, alors qu’ils étaient en pleine discussion, Mark apprécia la manière dont la main de Jeno se glissa dans la sienne, leurs doigts s’entremêlant.

Peut-être que Jeno était amoureux de quelqu’un d’autre mais Mark savait qu’ils resteraient encore très longtemps aux côtés de l’un et de l’autre. Et peut-être que le cœur de Jeno avait décidé de battre pour quelqu’un d’autre mais Mark était prêt à faire taire le sien pour le bonheur de celui qu’il aime.

Ce soir-là, Mark apprécia juste la confiance que Jeno lui avait donnée.

Finalement, Mark apprit le nom du béguin de Jeno à la fin de cette même semaine. Il aurait préféré l’entendre de la bouche de son meilleur ami. Il était dans un des couloirs principaux de Poudlard, comme un grand nombre d’autres élèves à cette heure-là, lorsqu’il entendit un groupe de jeunes filles de Poufsouffle en parlaient. Personne ne loupa leur conversation dans le couloir puisque malgré le sujet de leur discussion, elles ne firent preuve d’aucune discrétion.

« Oui, elle a quand même tenu à se confesser. » Une des Poufsouffle affirma. Elle fut la première à hausser un peu plus le ton. Un groupe de cinquième année à côté d’elles commença alors à s’intéresser à elles.

« Je lui ai pourtant dit que c’était stupide. » Une de ses amies confirma. Deux d’entre elles gloussèrent. Cela eut pour effet de s’attirer de nouvelles oreilles indiscrètes vers elles. C’est à cet instant que Mark commença à leur prêter involontairement attention.

« Il faut vraiment être dans le déni pour ne pas voir que Lee Jeno est amoureux de Mark Lee. » Une autre fit, plus fortement encore. Mark se figea sur place. Le couloir entier se tut aussitôt. Elles ne remarquèrent pas tout de suite le monde autour d’elles. Quand elles s’en aperçurent enfin, le rouge monta jusqu’aux oreilles de certaines, d’autres tentèrent de changer de sujet.

À côté de lui, Dejun le secoua. Yerim le regarda inquiète.

« Mec, ça va ? » Dejun lui demanda alors que seuls quelques chuchotements se faisaient maintenant entendre. La majorité des élèves jetait des coups d’œil en direction de Mark. Même s’il tentait de les ignorer, Mark ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être embarrassé.

« Jeno est amoureux de moi ? » Il demanda à Yerim et Dejun pour avoir une confirmation. Il devait vérifier si ses oreilles venaient de lui faire défaut.

« Tu dois en parler avec lui, Mark. » Yerim lui répondit, sans confirmer, ni réfuter pour autant. C’était une affaire qui regardait seulement Mark et Jeno. Yerim considérait sans doute qu’elle n’avait pas son nez à mettre dans cette histoire. À peine sa phrase terminée, Mark fut surpris de la voir se diriger vers le groupe d’adolescentes. Il ne prêta pas attention à ce qu’elle put leur dire mais au vue des visages de certaines, la conversation était loin d’être amicale.

« Jeno est amoureux de moi ? » Il interrogea une nouvelle fois Dejun. Ce dernier sourit et lui tapa l’épaule.

« Yerim a raison. Tu devrais lui parler. C’est une histoire entre lui et toi. Ces idiotes n’auraient pas dû s’en mêler. »

Plus loin, Mark vit Yerim intimait aux élèves de circuler de nouveau dans les couloirs. En tant que préfète-en-chef, elle avait assez d’autorité sur les autres élèves pour les menacer si jamais ils ne lui obéissaient pas. Les chuchotements et les regards vers Mark continuaient toujours mais cette fois-ci, il n’y prêtait plus attention.

Une vague de déception et d’agacement s’empara de Mark. Si ce qu’elles racontaient était vrai, elles venaient de voler la confession de Jeno. Mark aurait aimé l’entendre de la bouche de son ami, dans l’intimité. Il pensa très vite au fait que les rumeurs allaient circuler très rapidement à partir de cet instant, et qu’il fallait qu’il trouve Jeno.

« Mec, est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Dejun attrapa son bras pour le retenir à ses côtés.

« Il faut que j’aille voir Jeno. Avant qu’il entende les rumeurs. Il va paniquer s’il apprend que des élèves de sa maison ont étalé l’un de ses possibles secrets comme ça. Il faut que j’aille le rassurer. »

« Je comprends Mark. Mais on a cours. Et Jeno aussi. Tu ne peux pas aller le voir maintenant. »

Yerim les rejoignit.

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe maintenant ? »

« Mark veut aller voir Jeno. »

« Tu devras attendre ce midi Mark. Si tu sèches ton cours de potions, tu seras certainement collé ce soir. »

« Mais Jeno… »

« Tu sais dans quelle salle il a cours ? Je peux aller l’attendre à la sortie pour lui expliquer la situation. Les ragots vont très vite se répandre à partir de maintenant. Il vaut mieux qu’il l’apprenne par la bouche de quelqu’un qu’il connaît un minimum. »

« Il serait plus rassuré si c’était moi. »

« Je sais Mark. Mais tu ne peux pas. Fais-moi confiance. Je vais prendre soin de ton Jeno. Aller, filez avant d’être en retard. Sinon, je vais devoir retirer des points à notre maison. Je pense que j’en ai déjà retiré suffisamment pour aujourd’hui. »

« T’en as retiré à Poufsouffle ? »

Yerim hocha la tête pour confirmer.

« Bien joué. » Dejun la félicita et il entraîna Mark avec lui pour qu’ils puissent rejoindre la salle de potions le plus rapidement possible.

En arrivant devant la salle, leurs camarades étaient déjà au courant. Certains Serdaigle vinrent taper le dos de Mark en le félicitant. Mark se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas répondre. Il n’aimait définitivement pas cette attention et il redoutait la manière dont Jeno réagirait.

Normalement, Jeno avait cours avec leurs amis. Du moins, il l’espérait sincèrement car Yerim à elle seule ne pourrait pas calmer la panique qu’il ressentirait à apprenant ce qu’il s’était passé. Mark pria pour que le cours se termine en avance. Il termina malheureusement en retard. À côté de lui, Dejun souffla que finalement, il aurait mieux fallu qu’il aille voir Jeno directement vu le peu d’attention que Mark avait prêté au cours.

Dès qu’il franchit le pas de la porte, Mark se mit à courir laissant Dejun derrière lui. Il slaloma entre les élèves, ignorant les cris qui lui rappelaient qu’il était interdit de courir dans les couloirs et il finit par arriver devant la salle de cours de Jeno. Essoufflé, il repéra très vite Yerim appuyé contre le mur.

« Ils ne sont toujours pas sortis ? » Mark s’étonna. La cloche avait sonné depuis de longues minutes maintenant.

« La jeune fille qui s’est confessée à lui en début de semaine, elle est venue lui raconter. Je n’ai pas eu le temps de lui parler. Jaemin, Donghyuck et Renjun étaient avec lui. Ils l’ont suivi quand Jeno est parti mais je ne sais pas où est-ce qu’ils sont allés. Je suis désolée. » 

« C’est pas grave. Merci Yerim. » Mark la remercia tout de même. Il s’apprêtait à repartir quand elle ajouta.

« Je ne pense pas qu’ils soient partis dans la Grande Salle. Peut-être dans le parc mais il fait très froid aujourd’hui. Essaye d’abord la salle commune de Poufsouffle. »

Lorsque Mark arriva enfin devant les tonneaux de l’entrée de la maison de Poufsouffle, Renjun, Donghyuck et Jaemin étaient déjà là. Une odeur de vinaigre se dégageait d’eux. En y prêtant plus attention, Mark vit que Donghyuck était couvert d’un liquide noirâtre au niveau de ses cheveux. Sa chemise et son pull étaient aussi couverts de vinaigre. Jaemin et Renjun se tenaient à l’écart de lui. Mark se pinça légèrement le nez avant de reprendre contenance pour se diriger vers eux.

« Hors de question que j’essaye. Je n’ai pas envie d’avoir du vinaigre sur moi ! » Renjun protesta. Donghyuck répondit quelque chose, les dents serrés.

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? »

Ils se retournèrent vers Mark. Aucun élève de Poufsouffle n’était dans le coin à cette heure-là.

« Hyung ! » Jaemin l’accueillit. « Donghyuck a essayé d’ouvrir le passage. Mais comme il a échoué, un flot de vinaigre lui est tombé dessus. »

« Jisung avait dit qu’il suffisait de taper en rythme Helga Poufsouffle sur l’un des tonneaux de l’entrée mais Donghyuck s’est trompé de tonneau. Au final, on a aucune idée de comment rentrer à l’intérieur. » Renjun continua. « C’est vrai que tout Poudlard est au courant ? » Mark hocha la tête en réponse.

« Stupides Poufsouffle. » Donghyuck siffla. « Il faudrait que Jisung soit là. Il pourra nous ouvrir. »

Renjun commença à aider Donghyuck à se débarrasser du vinaigre sur lui. Quelques formules suffirent à rendre son état neuf à ses vêtements et ses cheveux secs. Une légère odeur persistait encore mais ils décidèrent juste de l’ignorer après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses pour la faire disparaître.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Si on rentre dans la salle commune des Poufsouffle, on va avoir des problèmes. »

« Jeno a besoin de parler à Mark. » Donghyuck contra Jaemin. « Il ne peut pas fuir comme ça. »

« Il est embarrassé. »

« Et ? Il passera au-dessus quand il aura parlé à Mark-hyung. »

Mark se tourna vers Renjun.

« Comment il a réagi ? »

« Quand cette Poufsouffle est venue lui raconter ce qui s’est passé, il a blêmi. Elle n’arrêtait pas de se confondre en excuses alors que c'était de la faute de ses amies mais il n’a fait que l’ignorer. Ensuite, il est juste parti très rapidement dans la salle commune de Poufsouffle. On a eu beau l’appeler, il ne s’est même pas retourné une seule fois. Il est certainement en train de s’imaginer les pires scénarios. »

« Il aura pas le choix de sortir de toute façon. Il a cours cette après-midi. » Jaemin argumenta.

« Oui. Histoire de la magie et botanique, j’ai cours avec lui. » Renjun confirma.

« Je pense toujours qu’il ferait mieux de parler à Mark-hyung maintenant. » Donghyuck retenta. « Hyung lui confesse ses sentiments, ils en discutent. Et on peut tirer un trait sur cette histoire un peu trop dramatique à mon goût. »

« Me confesser ? » Mark s’étonna.

« Pas la peine de nier, hyung. On est tous au courant. » Renjun se moqua.

« Rassure-toi, hyung. » Jaemin lui chuchota dans l’oreille alors que Renjun et Donghyuck débattaient encore sur le fait qu’ils devaient rentrer ou non dans la salle commune de Poufsouffle. « Tu es toujours plus discret que Donghyuck et Renjun. » Mark apprécia la plaisanterie qui eut l’effet de le détendre un instant.

« Hyungs ? Qu’est-ce que vous faites là ? »

Jisung et Chenle s’approchaient tranquillement d’eux, surpris de les trouver là. 

« Pourquoi vous n’étiez pas dans la Grande Salle ? On vous a attendu ! » Chenle se plaignit.

« On essaye d’entrer dans la salle commune de Poufsouffle pour rejoindre Jeno. »

« Jeno-hyung ? Il y a un problème ? »

« Vous n’êtes pas au courant ? »

Sous le regard perplexe de Chenle et Jisung, Renjun leur expliqua brièvement la situation. Jisung réussit à les convaincre d’attendre à l’extérieur. Beaucoup de Poufsouffle passaient par leurs dortoirs avant de rejoindre leurs prochains cours. Jisung devait lui-même rejoindre sa chambre partagée pour récupérer un devoir qu’il devait rendre plus tard dans l’après-midi. Il leur promit maintes de fois de passer par le dortoir de Jeno avant que Donghyuck ne finisse par céder.

Ils attendirent patiemment. Certains Poufsouffle qui passaient par là les regardaient avec étonnement avant de se rendre compte que Mark était aussi là. Personne ne posa de questions et ils les laissèrent stationner devant l’entrée. Au bout d’une dizaine de minutes, Renjun commença à gigoter. Chenle et Jaemin s’étaient depuis longtemps installés par terre. Mark et Donghyuck étaient appuyés contre le mur. Le ventre de Renjun grogna.

« Vous devriez aller manger. »

La remarque de Mark fut ignorée.

Mark regardait presque anxieusement les aiguilles bougées sur sa montre. À la fois, le temps passait extrêmement vite, l’heure de la reprise des cours approchant à grands pas. Cependant, Mark trouvait aussi que les minutes passaient trop lentement alors qu’il ne voyait toujours pas Jisung et Jeno sortir.

Jisung finit par revenir seul.

« Hyung est dans sa chambre. Sous une couette volante ? » Jisung tenta, visiblement assez perplexe sur ce qu’il avait vu. « C’est comme ci elle formait une tente protectrice autour de lui. On ne peut pas l’entendre, ni le voir. Et je crois que c’est pareil pour lui. »

« Non, il peut t’entendre. »

Tout le monde se retourna vers Mark.

« C’est sa mère qui lui a montré ce tour. Il faut un mot de passe pour pouvoir rentrer. C’est une sorte de château-fort. Son effet n’est pas permanent. Il devra rejeter un nouveau sort au bout de quelques heures. On l’utilisait beaucoup quand on était gamins. »

« Oh. Et il y a un système de défense aussi ? Parce qu’au bout d’un moment, la couette a craché une boule de feu vers moi. » Donghyuck s’approcha de Jisung pour vérifier son état. « Elle était inoffensive, hyung. C’était juste pour me faire peur. »

Mark ne s’était jamais trompé de mot passe. Mais cette idée n’était certainement pas une idée de Mrs Lee. Elle était beaucoup trop dangereuse, elle ne les aurait pas laissé jouer dans une tente qui jettait des boules de feu. Mais Mrs Lee lui avait déjà raconté qu’il y avait un système de défense contre les importuns.

« La boule de feu est un ajout de Jeno. » Mark en conclut. « Selon le choix du sorcier, au bout d’un certain nombre de tentatives, il peut se passer plusieurs attaques. Comme tu devais parler continuellement pour avoir son attention, tu as dû déclencher l’une d’entre elles. »

« Qu’est-ce qu’on fait maintenant ? » Jaemin demanda. « Je ne pense pas que Jeno sortira. »

« Je ne pense pas non plus. » Donghyuck concéda aussi. « Si Jeno évite aussi Jisung, c’est qu’il ne veut vraiment pas parler maintenant. À aucun de nous. » Il appuya bien sur sa dernière phrase. Mark savait qu’elle lui était directement adressée. « On devrait aller manger. Jeno a reçu un paquet de nourriture de sa mère dans la semaine. Ça devrait aller à ce niveau-là. »

« Viens hyung. » Renjun insista alors que les autres avaient déjà traversé une partie du couloir. « Je vais essayer de lui parler en cours. Il est incapable de sécher ne serait-ce que le moindre cours. »

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Mark détesta rentrer dans la Grande Salle. Il était habitué à attirer l’attention, surtout après qu’il ait réussi à attraper le vif d’or à un match de Quidditch. Mais aujourd’hui, les élèves chuchotaient quand il passait à côté d’eux et il sentait tous ces regards lointains sur lui. Renjun le força à avancer.

À cette pause-là, ils s’installèrent tous à la table de Serdaigle, à côté de Dejun et Yerim. Personne ne trouva rien à y redire. Jaemin et Chenle tentèrent le plus de lui faire la conversation mais Mark était plongé dans ses pensées. Son état d’esprit fut le même durant ses deux derniers cours de la journée. Et il ne s’améliora pas lorsque Renjun lui apprit que Jeno n’avait pas assisté à ses cours. Jusqu’à présent, il avait été plutôt de l’avis de Jaemin de ne pas forcer Jeno mais il n’acceptait pas le fait que cette situation le mettait dans un tel état qu’il n’osait même pas se rendre en cours. Surtout en botanique.

Le cœur de Mark était continuellement serré. Le reste de son corps était tendu, stressé. Il comprenait que Jeno soit embarrassé, Mark l’aurait été aussi. Mais le fait que Jeno cherche à l’éviter ainsi ne lui convenait pas. Le sujet aurait dû être envoyé balader depuis longtemps. Et peut-être que si tout le monde avait raison et que Jeno avait bien des sentiments, ils seraient en train de se tenir la main à l’heure actuelle et même de s’embrasser.

Mark repensa longuement à ce que Jeno lui avait dit en début de semaine, au fait qu’il avait déjà songé à se confesser. Mark se rendit alors compte qu’il y avait quelque chose d’autre qui devait tracasser Jeno. Son questionnement sur sa sexualité en était certainement la cause. Confronter le monde alors qu’on n’était soi-même en pleine réflexion sur sa sexualité, Mark comprenait pourquoi Jeno s’isolait. Il en aurait peut-être fait de même. Il n’évitait pas sciemment Mark et les autres.

À table, Jaemin transforma l’un des verres de la table en boîte de conservation. Il y glissa tous les mets préférés de Jeno puis la tendit vers Jisung qui la rangea aussitôt. Les cuisines étaient situées juste à côté de la salle commune de Poufsouffle mais Jaemin préférait ne pas déranger les elfes de maison qui avaient déjà assez à faire selon ses dires.

Le lendemain matin, Jeno ne se présenta toujours pas dans la Grande Salle. La plupart des élèves étant à Pré-au-lard, avec l’aide de Jisung, Mark s’introduisit dans la salle commune de Poufsouffle.

Mark savait qu’il n’était pas bon de rester trop longtemps avec de tels questionnements en tête. Jeno avait certainement besoin qu’on le rassure, qu’on le soutienne. Il ne pourrait pas affronter les autres seul.

Jisung vérifia que personne n’était dans le dortoir avant de l’intimer à rentrer dans la pièce. Mark le remercia et ferma la porte derrière lui. Mark reconnut tout de suite le coin de Jeno. Son côté de la pièce était envahi par diverses plantes : des cadeaux de ses amis et de sa famille. Mark sourit puis reporta son attention vers la couette volante. Elle lui rappela de nombreux souvenirs d’enfance.

Généralement, à la fin du repas, Mark recevait un avion volant qui lui indiquait un mot de passe. Étant jeune, les mots de passe étaient rarement compliqués et étaient juste à l’image des intérêts du moment de Jeno. Il se souvenait de l’excitation qu’il avait pu ressentir à chaque fois que la couette s’ouvrait à l’entente du bon mot de passe. Mais aujourd’hui, Mark n’en avait pas. 

« Jeno. » Il tenta doucement.

Il savait que Jeno pouvait l’entendre. Pas une seule fois ils avaient à l’époque loupé la voix de la mère de Jeno les appelant à l’heure du goûter. Mark doutait que Jeno ait changé le sort d’origine de sa mère.

Mark s’approcha doucement. Le parquet craqua sous ses pieds. La couette aux couleurs de Poufsouffle prit une couleur rougeâtre comme signe d’avertissement. Mark ne se démonta pas. Jisung l’avait prévenu de ce qui pourrait arriver si jamais il dépassait le nombre de tentatives autorisées.

« Je suis inquiet pour toi. Tout le monde l’est. » La couette devenait de plus en plus rouge. « Je sais que c’est difficile pour toi en ce moment. Laisse-moi t’aider. »

La couette cracha sa première boule de feu. Mark ne bougea pas. Alors qu’elle s’approchait dangereusement de son visage, elle se dissolu. Jisung avait raison. Mark continua de parler. Une deuxième boule fut très vite envoyée. Puis une troisième. À la quatrième, Mark s’arrêta.

Le seul moyen d’atteindre Jeno était donc de trouver le mot de passe. Mark y réfléchit. Il tenta plusieurs anciens mots de passe dont il se souvenait, des choses que Jeno aimaient aujourd’hui mais toutes ses tentatives se soldèrent par un échec. Il finit par s’asseoir sur l’un des lits présents dans la pièce.

Il observa avec attention la pièce à la recherche d’un indice. Il scanna les étagères, le bureau, les tables de chevet. Sur le rebord de la grande fenêtre, la plus lumineuse de la pièce, Mark repéra la première plante qu’il avait offerte à Jeno.

« Peut-être que… » Mark parla tout seul. Il se releva du lit et s’approcha de celui de Jeno. « _Voltiflor_ » Il chuchota, encore incertain de sa réflexion. La couette laissa apparaître un passage. Mark souffla de soulagement.

Pour de simples moldus, l’espace entre le lit et la couette, même en forme de tente serait très restreint. Mais ce sort était mélangé d’un sort d’extension. Ainsi, l’espace était suffisant pour y glisser deux personnes adultes, confortablement assises.

Mark se glissa à l’intérieur. Il repéra très vite Jeno, les yeux grands ouverts, visiblement surpris qu’il ait réussi à rentrer. Mark examina l’espace. À côté de Jeno, divers livres, la gamelle que Jaemin lui avait préparé la veille, et des paquets de gâteaux étaient posés sur le lit. Alors qu’il s’engouffrait pour s’installer en face de Jeno, l’entrée se referma derrière lui.

« Hey… » Mark commença.

« Hyung… Tu as trouvé le mot de passe. »

« Bien sûr. Toujours. »

Jeno rougit. Il hésita à continuer.

« J’ai séché les cours hier. »

« Oui, je sais. Renjun me l’a dit. »

« Maman va certainement me tuer si elle l’apprend. »

« Il y a des chances. Elle doit déjà être au courant. »

Jeno grimaça. Ils se turent quelques instants. Mark ne voulait pas aborder la conversation en premier. Il voulait laisser le temps qu’il fallait à Jeno pour parler. S’il était là pour l’instant, c’était pour montrer à Jeno qu’il n’était pas seul.

« Je suis désolé. »

« Tu n’as pas à t’excuser. Tu avais besoin de t’isoler, tu l’as fait. Je ne pouvais juste pas te laisser le faire trop longtemps. »

« Ce n’est pas la seule raison pour laquelle je suis désolé hyung. » Jeno marqua une pause, hésitant. « C’est embarrassant honnêtement. Que tout le monde sache avant toi que je suis amoureux de toi, et que tu l’apprennes de cette façon. Alors que quelques jours avant je te parlais du fait que je voulais me confesser. Tu as dû être gêné. Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça. »

« Jeno… Le seul problème que j’ai avec cette histoire, c’est qu’elle concerne ta vie privée et qu’elle n’avait pas être étalée comme ça. S’il y a quelqu’un qui devrait être embarrassé, ce sont ces élèves de Poufsouffle qui se sont mêlées de ce qui ne les regardaient pas. »

Mark posa sa main sur la cheville de Jeno.

« Et le fait que je sois amoureux de toi ? » Jeno osa finalement demander.

« Je suis amoureux de toi aussi. » Mark avoua. « Depuis longtemps maintenant. » Les yeux de Jeno papillonnèrent de surprise. Mark attrapa sa main pour la prendre dans la sienne. Il la caressa de son pouce.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. Mais je sais qu’il y a autre chose qui te tracasse. »

Jeno se mordit les lèvres. Mark le tira vers lui pour le forcer à poser sa tête sur sa cuisse. Les mains toujours enlacées et posées sur le torse de Jeno, la deuxième main de Mark vint caresser les cheveux de Jeno. Leurs regards ne se quittaient pas. Mark était certain que Jeno pouvait entendre son cœur battre à tout allure.

« Il se passe beaucoup de choses dans ma tête en ce moment. Et je ne trouve pas les réponses que je veux. » Mark attendit que Jeno continue. « Je suis amoureux de toi. Depuis longtemps aussi. Et je veux être avec toi si tu le veux aussi. Mais il y a certaines choses qui ne sont pas claires encore… par rapport à ma sexualité. Et je voulais vraiment comprendre tout ça avant de me confesser. Pour ne pas t’embêter avec ça. »

Jeno prit une grande inspiration.

« Mais il y a quelques jours, tu m’as dit que tu serais là pour moi et que tu voulais m’aider. Et j’étais vraiment prêt à tout te dire ce jour-là. J’aurais dû le faire. Ça aurait évité que tu l’apprennes de cette façon. »

« Ne pense pas à ça. Ne pense pas comme ça. »

« Tu seras vraiment là pour moi hyung ? » 

Mark se pencha vers lui pour appuyer son nez contre le sien. C’était la première fois qu’il était aussi proche de Jeno. Il ferma les yeux appréciant cette nouvelle proximité. Il frotta affectueusement son nez contre celui de Jeno avant de répondre.

« On va découvrir tout ça ensemble. Je te le promets. »

« Hyung ? » Jeno murmura. « Est-ce que je peux t’embrasser ? »

Mark sourit en réponse alors que la main de Jeno venait se glisser dans ses cheveux pour le rapprocher. Jeno ferma les yeux dans l’attente. Mark frôla leurs lèvres pour le taquiner, les yeux fixés sur le visage de Jeno.

« Hyung… » Jeno gémit.

Mark étouffa un léger esclaffement avant de déposer légèrement ses lèvres sur celles de Jeno. C’était une simple pression. Il se dégagea suffisamment pour pouvoir contempler les traits détendus de Jeno.

Mark recommença : une fois, deux fois et une troisième fois. Un sourire amusé fleurit aussi sur le visage de Jeno. Ce dernier finit par prendre le visage de Mark en coupe. Mark ferma les yeux au contact. Il laissa Jeno diriger le baiser cette fois-ci. Ce n’était plus qu’une simple pression, leurs lèvres bougeaient doucement les unes contre les autres. Mark aima le goût qu’elles avaient et approfondit le baiser. Quand ils rouvrirent tous les deux les yeux, ils éclatèrent de rire. Mark vint embrasser son front et le prit dans ses bras.

« Je suis vraiment heureux. » Il chuchota dans le creux de l’oreille de Jeno. Mark sentit l’étreinte de Jeno se resserrer en réponse.

Ils officialisèrent leur relation seulement auprès de leurs amis les plus proches. Le reste de Poudlard ne put constater une réelle différence dans leur relation. Les gestes tendres qu’ils pouvaient échanger en public n’étaient pas nouveaux. Les sentiments de Jeno avaient été dévoilés aux oreilles de tous alors Mark prêtait une attention particulière à ce que les élèves de Poudlard n’en sachent guère plus à leurs sujets. Il n’avait pas envie d’aimer Jeno en public. Il détestait ça et Jeno aussi. Les rares baisers qu’ils pouvaient échanger se faisaient dans l’intimité du parc et de quelques couloirs abandonnés de tout passage. Ils voulaient évoluer ensemble doucement, silencieusement, intimement.

Le jour du match opposant Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, Jeno se trouvait dans les gradins de Serdaigle comme il l’avait promis il y a bien des semaines à Mark. Renjun était à ses côtés, portant fièrement la banderole de Serdaigle. Dans les gradins de Serpentard, Mark aperçut les pancartes que Jaemin avait préparées pour lui et Jisung. Chenle l’aidait à les tenir. Donghyuck, encore une fois, mit toute son énergie à crier dans le microphone pour soutenir Mark. Jisung passa une partie du match avec les joues rouges car Donghyuck le complimenta aussi avec une grande passion.

Et malgré l’effervescence dans les gradins, les cris d’acclamation que Mark recevait de ses amis et du reste du public, une chose en particulier comptait pour lui. Jeno portait les couleurs de Serdaigle aujourd’hui, l’écharpe de Mark enroulait autour de son cou.

Mark vola dans le ciel à la recherche du vif d’or, apaisé et heureux.

**Author's Note:**

> Très honnêtement, je n'ai aucune idée si quelqu'un lira cette fiction hormis mon amie et moi. C'est une fiction qui me tient très à coeur par son univers (Poudlard) et par ses questionnements sur la sexualité. Une suite est d'ailleurs prévue. Pour ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire, merci beaucoup. 
> 
> Prenez tous soin de vous. 
> 
> ZiaC.


End file.
